Sous Cassiopée
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Lisbon envoie certains de ses agents sur le terrain mais l'angoisse s'empare d'elle lorsqu'elle les voit partir. Depuis quand a-t-elle ce genre de pressentiments ? Et surtout, est-il du au fait qu'elle et Jane ont dérapé ?
1. Rappels

**Bonjour à tous !**

Voilà, j'ai écrit une nouvelle histoire avec un peu d'action, du Jisbon et je suis contente de la poster enfin. J'ai changé 3 fois un morceau de l'histoire, je n'en étais jamais satisfaite mais maintenant ça me plait !

**Info importante **: J'ai écrit cette histoire en partant plus ou moins d'une mini-scène que j'ai écrite dans mon histoire « _A la recherche des scènes coupées_ ». C'est celle qui s'appelle '_Sous Cassiopée_' (la 98ème). La mini-scène en elle-même n'en fait pas partie et ne nécessite pas d'être lue mais je pense que c'est quand même mieux de l'avoir lue avant pour comprendre le début de mon histoire. Je la remets donc ici, en chapitre 1. Et comme l'idée de 'Sous Cassiopée' m'est venue grâce à un drabble que j'ai écrit juste avant, **je vous remets la totale**.

Pour ceux qui se souviennent de l'histoire, vous pouvez aller à la page suivante !

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

**Drabble : Et le vainqueur est…**

- Avez-vous faim ? demanda Jane d'un ton naturel.

- Un peu, et vous ? Répondit Lisbon en retenant un sourire.

- Sans plus. Je peux regarder ces feuilles ?

- N'essayez même pas, c'est important.

La voix d'Hightower parvint du couloir.

- Lisbon ?

- Oui ?

- Ahhh ! s'exclama Jane en montrant Lisbon du doigt. Vous avez dit 'oui', vous avez perdu !

- Non, attendez, c'est différent !

- J'ai gagné !

- Ça ne compte pas ! Jane !

Mais le consultant était déjà sortit de son bureau d'un air très joyeux. Il venait de gagner un repas au restaurant en tête à tête avec sa supérieure.

**Mini-scène : Sous Cassipée**

- Je ne prendrai plus de crustacés, c'est terminé, déclara Lisbon.

- Ne vous formalisez pas comme ça, j'ai juste choisi un restaurant un peu trop chic, c'est ma faute.

- Non, vraiment, la prochaine fois, laissez-moi regarder les prix, Jane. J'ai mangé trois crevettes et je vous ai ruiné.

Le rire du consultant raisonna dans la nuit alors qu'il raccompagnait Lisbon jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble. Il leva la tête et malgré la pollution visuelle de la ville, il distingua quelques étoiles.

- Oh, Lisbon, regardez, dit-il en montrant le ciel du doigt. On voit Cassiopée.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et tenta de suivre l'indication de Jane pour apercevoir la constellation en forme de W.

- Ah oui, je la vois. Et là, ce n'est pas la Grande Ourse ?

- On dirait, oui. Mais votre immeuble cache le manche de la casserole.

Jane observa le devant de l'immeuble et il aperçut un peu plus loin un banc au milieu d'un peu de gazon.

- On peut s'asseoir une minute ? Proposa-t-il à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci suivit des yeux le regard du consultant et un sourire apparut dans le coin de ses lèvres.

- Ce banc appartient au vieil homme qui habite au-dessus de mon appartement.

Pour toute réponse, Jane haussa les épaules.

- Pas longtemps, alors, céda finalement Lisbon.

Ils firent quelques pas et s'installèrent en silence sur le joli petit banc de bois, les yeux toujours rivés vers les étoiles. Puis Jane changea de point de vue et observa le visage de sa supérieure, éclairé par la Lune.

- Vous avez déjà été amoureuse, Lisbon ?

Surprise par la question, la jeune femme mit un certain temps à répondre.

- Ne croyez surtout pas que les étoiles et le petit banc vont me faire oublier le fait que c'est Patrick Jane que j'ai en face de moi, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Je suis à côté de vous, pas en face.

- Et ça change quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si réticente à parler de vous ?

- Je suis sûre que vous le savez. Ou vous avez forcément une petite idée.

- Et vous, le savez-vous ? Demanda Jane d'un ton mystérieux.

- Arrêtez, vous me rappelez mon psy...

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres mais il n'insista pas. Le silence les accompagna quelques minutes, de temps en temps rompu par des voitures qui passaient ou des volets qui se fermaient. La température était plutôt agréable et la Lune ne cessait de briller.

- Je me suis attachée une fois et ça ne m'a pas fait du bien, dit soudain Lisbon d'une voix venant du passé.

Elle était plongée dans un souvenir qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement et elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir dit cette phrase à voix haute.

- Vous n'avez pas été amoureuse de la bonne personne, c'est tout. Statistiquement, vous avez toutes les chances de tomber sur une bonne personne, maintenant.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans ceux du consultant. Elle semblait trouver la réplique ironique.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé la bonne personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

- Donc vous avez été amoureuse plusieurs fois, en conclut Jane. Plus de trois ou moins de trois ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Une fois de plus, il estima que reposer la question n'était certainement pas la chose à faire et il contempla de nouveau les étoiles.

- Trois fois et demi.

Il laissa l'air entrer dans ses poumons et expira en prenant son temps, en savourant l'odeur de gazon qui flottait autour d'eux.

- Racontez-moi.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil que Lisbon secouait la tête de gauche à droite et il se demanda si elle refusait sa demande ou si elle se demandait simplement comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

- J'étais jeune. J'avais dix-neuf ans, lui vingt. Il m'a quittée parce que je l'ai battu à un match de rugby et il a réussi à interdire à mon équipe de jouer pendant un an pour une pauvre histoire de règlement.

- Et vous aviez tellement confiance en lui que ça vous a anéantie ? Tenta-t-il de deviner.

- C'est surtout que je pensais le connaître et que toute notre histoire s'est révélée être un énorme mensonge...

- Vous dramatisez un peu.

- Non, j'ai simplement omis quelques détails à l'histoire mais même dans les grandes lignes, c'est banal à pleurer.

- Et vos autres histoires ? Les autres personnes dont vous avez été amoureuse ?

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un visage sérieux et mélancolique à la fois.

- Vous ne saurez rien là-dessus.

Jane esquissa un sourire.

- Vous dites ça comme si c'était le plus grand secret de tous les temps et que personne n'en avait jamais rien su.

- C'est le cas.

- Comment ça, c'est le cas ?

- Jamais personne ne l'a su. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais jamais les bonnes personnes. A quoi bon me dévoiler ? Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un essayer de vider la mer à la petite cuillère, vous ?

Intrigué et surpris par le si peu d'espoir qu'avait Lisbon, Jane se tourna vers elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Ne soyez pas si dure avec votre bonheur. Vous y avez droit, ne le laissez pas tomber si vite et si crûment.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle avait déjà entendu ces phrases des dizaines de fois et Jane enleva sa main.

- Vous êtes extrêmement persévérante mais dès qu'il s'agit de votre bien-être, vous abandonnez trop vite.

- Il y en a qui n'abandonnent pas assez vite, on les appelle des égoïstes. Je préfère de loin être dans ceux qui abandonnent.

- Faites-moi plaisir et reconsidérez votre choix. Pensez-y au moins quelques jours.

- Je n'aime pas les bonnes personnes, Jane.

- Précisez.

- Quoi, « précisez » ?

- Quelle genre de personne aimez-vous ?

La jeune femme eut un rire défaitiste et replongea ses yeux dans le ciel étoilé.

- Lisbon, donnez-moi un exemple. Même un qui ne vous concerne pas.

- Je suis le genre de femme à aimer un type marié, un cambrioleur dealer de drogue ou bien... je n'sais pas... un curé, tiens !

Elle tapa une main sur sa cuisse comme si c'était l'idée la plus absurde qui soit sans quitter des yeux la lune opale. Jane poussa un soupir de détermination. L'espoir de Lisbon en l'amour était vraiment réduit à néant, et même lui d'habitude si optimiste, ne voyait pas quoi ajouter.

- C'est un bien sombre tableau...

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, comment en suis-je arrivée à discuter de ça avec vous ?

- Je vous ai un peu forcé la main.

- Absolument pas, je suis la seule à blâmer, marmonna Lisbon en secouant la tête. Ça vous dérange si je rentre ? Je commence à être vraiment fatiguée et je dois être au bureau tôt demain.

- Non, bien sûr, vous pouvez rentrer, répondit Jane en se levant.

Il marcha avec elle jusqu'à l'entrée où ils s'arrêtèrent face à face, un peu gênés, esquivant un peu le regard de l'autre

- Merci pour le restaurant, c'était vraiment une soirée sympa, déclara Lisbon en souriant.

Jane sentit la sincérité dans sa voix et il se retrouva embarrassé malgré lui.

- C'était un réel plaisir.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et elle semblait tendue, comme préoccupée par autre chose. Jane vit son regard osciller vers le banc.

- Et tout ce qui a été dit ce soir restera entre nous, ça va de soi, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Merci. Bon alors... passez une bonne nuit.

- Je peux vous faire un câlin ?

- Oh non, gémit Lisbon, Jane, s'il vous plait...

- Allez, dites oui, c'est pour vous remercier d'avoir accepté de discuter en regardant les étoiles...

Il la regarda avec une moue qui lui arracha un sourire et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- La prochaine fois. J'ai été suffisamment sentimentale pour ce soir,

- Un dernier petit effort... Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez amoureuse de moi, là, je comprendrais.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. « Réplique ou t'es grillée ma vieille. »

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas et laissa Jane passer ses bras autour d'elle et la serrer contre son torse. Elle devinait son sourire reconnaissant et son regard chaleureux dans son dos et elle fit de son mieux pour faire disparaître la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir, celle qui survient lorsqu'on a été sur le point d'être prit en flagrant délit. Jane desserra son étreinte et tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules, il plongea son regard dans ses yeux émeraudes.

- Lisbon, vous êtes... vous êtes bien trop...

- Laissez tomber, Jane, je n'ai...

- Disons plutôt, la coupa-t-il, que vous êtes trop bien pour ne jamais rencontrer quelqu'un de convenable. Vous trouverez forcément, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Laissez simplement le bénéfice du doute au prochain homme qui s'intéressera à vous et vous estimerez ensuite s'il en vaut la peine ou pas. Laissez-lui juste une petite chance...

Il mima un tout petit espace entre son pouce et son index, puis il déposa un baiser furtif sur son front. Il avait simplement embrassé sa frange mais ce fut suffisant pour que la boule réapparaisse dans la gorge de Lisbon.

- J'essaierai..., marmonna-t-elle.

- Vous méritez d'être la prunelle des yeux de quelqu'un, croyez-moi. Bonne nuit. A demain.

Le consultant lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres, persuadé d'avoir agit au mieux. Lisbon tourna les talons et entra dans son immeuble, laissant enfin une larme s'échapper et dévaler sa joue.

- « Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez amoureuse de moi », dit-elle en imitant Jane et en secouant nerveusement la tête. Crétin...

Elle entra dans son appartement et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, puis elle trottina jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir Jane entrer dans sa vieille DS bleue. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre glacée et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres malgré elle. « Ce n'est pas sa faute, pensa-t-elle. Comment voudrais-tu qu'il se rende compte d'une chose que tu caches à la perfection ? C'est toi, la crétine, dans l'histoire. »

Si tout se terminait avant sa mort, si RedJohn se retrouvait sous les verrous, si à tout hasard Jane était encore en vie et s'il avait envie de refaire sa vie, peut-être lui sèmerait-elle des indices.

Elle effaça aussitôt cette pensée et la reformula.

Quand tout serait finit, quand RedJohn serait sous les verrous et lorsque Jane aurait envie de refaire sa vie, elle lui sèmerait des indices.

Oui. C'était nettement plus optimiste. Et plein d'espoir. Finalement, Jane lui avait peut-être transmis un peu de sa façon de voir les choses. En aimant Jane, elle n'aimait une fois de plus pas la bonne personne. Mais elle gardait l'infime espoir qu'il le devienne.

**Et maintenant, l'histoire commence au chapitre 2 !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que les autres que j'ai écrites et que mes anciens lecteurs seront au rendez-vous !**

**SOUS CASSIOPEE**

**Chapitre 1**

Lisbon entendit son réveil sonner et ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément sur les reflets des rayons du soleil qui illuminaient son armoire. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais parce qu'elle prenait toujours soin de fermer ses volets avant d'aller se coucher. Toujours. Et si elle avait oublié ce détail la veille, ça ne pouvait pas être anodin. Elle se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos et fut surprise de constater que l'homme qui avait passé la nuit avec elle était déjà debout et habillé, la fixant d'un air hésitant. Il baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et elle en fit autant, s'adossant à la tête de lit en prenant soin de se couvrir jusqu'aux épaules.

- Salut, dit-elle en évitant de prendre un ton particulier.

- Salut.

Lui semblait à la fois serein et tremblant, comme s'il attendait de savoir s'il avait réussi l'examen le plus important de sa vie ou s'il avait lamentablement échoué.

- Je suis réveillé depuis presque une demi-heure et pendant tout ce temps, je me demandais si je devais partir ou pas.

Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui en les plissant légèrement à cause du soleil, puis elle haussa les épaules.

- Et vous êtes resté, constata-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment. Enfin oui, mais c'est parce que je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Votre réveil a sonné trop tôt.

Un sourire gêné apparut finalement sur les lèvres de Jane. Ces lèvres qui l'avaient embrassée partout, avec une tendresse immense et simple. Elle sentit ses oreilles chauffer en y repensant et elle se rallongea en repoussa la sonnerie de son réveil.

- Je vous laisse encore une minute pour vous décider, déclara-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

- C'est gentil de votre part, répondit Jane. Juste…

Lisbon attendit qu'il parle mais il s'était arrêté.

- Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

- Une toute petite question avant que vous ne vous rendormiez… Je dois partir ou rester ?

- Rester, évidemment.

Jane acquiesça pour lui-même puisqu'en plus de fermer les yeux, Lisbon lui tournait le dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, le réveil sonna. Lisbon fit mine de se réveiller et reprit sa position initiale.

- Salut, recommença-t-elle.

- On est ridicule.

- J'suis assez d'accord avec vous.

Jane soupira et consentit finalement à quitter le rebord de la fenêtre pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Lisbon contempla ses mains quelques secondes et comme son esprit recommençait à lui envoyer des images de la nuit, elle fixa un point imaginaire sur l'épaule de Jane.

- A quel moment est-ce qu'on a franchit la ligne ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Je n'sais plus trop… C'est important ?

- Non…

Le silence reprit ses droits et Lisbon posa son regard sur les rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre, éclairant les millions de petites poussières qui volaient en tout sens. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? La veille, tout avait semblé si simple, si évident. Ce matin était emplis de fatalité. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jane. Il souriait.

- Allez-y, racontez-moi ce que vous avez en tête, ça a l'air d'être amusant, déclara-t-elle en tentant de déchiffrer ses pensées.

Elle sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine lorsque les yeux bleus et malicieux de Jane la dévisagèrent et elle s'insulta en silence.

- Vous vous souvenez de la soirée qu'on a passée sur le banc de votre voisin ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de fouiller plus d'une seconde dans sa mémoire pour remettre la main sur cette soirée. Il l'avait faite pleurer sans le savoir, sans même le soupçonner. Il n'avait eut aucune idée de l'impacte de ses paroles sur elle et elle savait qu'elle était la seule responsable.

- J'ai réussi à vous faire dire que vous aviez été amoureuse trois fois et demie. Il y a eut le rugbyman et je suis intimement persuadé qu'il y avait aussi Bosco dans cette liste.

La jeune femme perdit son sourire et détourna les yeux. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur tellement elle s'inquiétait de la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation.

- Vous avez déclaré que vous n'aimiez jamais la bonne personne…

Jane sembla replonger dans son souvenir : ses yeux se perdaient et il avait la tête légèrement relevée, comme s'il voyait défiler sa soirée au plafond.

- … que vous étiez du genre à aimé un homme marié – Bosco – un cambrioleur dealer de drogue – là, je n'ai aucun indice – ou un curé. Il y a donc eu le rugbyman, Bosco, un délinquant et un curé.

Lisbon resta interdite devant le raisonnement presque exact du consultant, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé de curé, déclara-t-elle en riant.

- Trois fois et demie. Il manque la moitié, il manque le curé. Et j'ai beau essayé d'enlever cette idée de ma tête, Lisbon…

Jane prit son inspiration pour poursuivre sa phrase mais elle resta coincée quelque part entre son cerveau et ses lèvres. La jeune femme commençait à avoir chaud, surtout après la façon dont il venait de prononcer son nom. Le consultant s'éclaircit la gorge sans quitter le sol des yeux.

- Un curé ne peut pas vous aimer en retour puisqu'il dévoue sa vie à quelqu'un qui lui interdit toute relation amoureuse. Et je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui a des caractéristiques semblables à celles d'un curé dans votre entourage…

Il releva finalement son regard vers sa supérieure.

- Moi.

Lisbon crut défaillir et son cœur fit un grand bond en arrière pour l'éloigner de la catastrophe. Elle se mit à rire et secoua la tête comme si tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Jane rit à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé mais aucun des deux ne su déceler ou était la vérité ni ce qu'elle valait. Finalement, après s'être calmée, Lisbon poussa un grand soupir et sa gorge se noua.

- Vous pensez être la moitié qu'il manque ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Peut-être bien, oui…

- Raté. C'est celui que vous appelez « le délinquant ».

- Ah…

Elle ne su pas tout de suite si Jane était soulagé parce qu'il avait mal comprit ou s'il était encore en pleine réflexion.

- Alors… il manque une personne entière ?

La jeune femme lissa la couverture et d'une voix tremblotante, elle répondit :

- Non, Jane. Vous avez tous les éléments.

Le consultant eut un mouvement de recul. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il déglutit et se leva calmement pour rejoindre son précieux bord de fenêtre.

- Pourtant, marmonna-t-il, pourtant j'ai dit quelque chose qui signifiait… j'ai dit…

Il était extrêmement tendu et semblait réfléchir profondément. Lisbon se frotta les yeux puis se décida à éclaircir les choses.

- Vous avec prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez amoureuse de moi. »

- « Il ne manquerait plus que ça ». C'est ce que vous avez dit. « Il ne manquerait plus que ça. »

Jane répétait la phrase comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Hey, l'interrompit Lisbon en souriant, je vous ai bien berné, hein ? Je vous ai insulté de 'crétin' ce soir-là d'ailleurs… Désolée.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- N'allez pas en faire un fromage, Jane…

Elle récupéra son grand tee-shirt qui trainait à coté de sa commode et l'enfila rapidement pour cacher sa nudité, puis elle sortit du lit et vint de poster devant Jane. Elle se sentait bien, elle voyait clair et loin devant elle.

- Vous allez prendre votre journée et vous allez respirer un grand bol d'air bien frais dans un joli parc de la ville. On se voit demain au boulot.

- Et vous ?

- Moi je n'ai pas un air de merlan frit, je vais très bien et je peux travailler avec vous sans problème. Remettez-vous de vos émotions et demain, tout sera comme avant.

Jane respira lentement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il assimilait tout ce que la jeune femme lui disait.

- D'accord, dit-il finalement.

- Parfait. Vous avez de la chance, votre situation particulière et votre béatitude font que je ne vais pas vous embrasser avant de vous mettre à la porte. Vous partirez quand vous serez prêt.

Jane se laissa aller à rire avec Lisbon puis il marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

- J'crois que je me sens prêt à partit.

- Je ne vous retiens pas, l'encouragea Lisbon. Ou plutôt, je ne vous retiens plus, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix en détournant les yeux d'un air gêné.

Des deux, elle pensait être celle qui avait le plus provoqué les choses la veille au soir. Jane sourit et elle rougit une dernière fois avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et disparaisse derrière. Elle cru qu'il allait partir pour de bon mais la porte ne se referma pas entièrement.

- Il y a quand même quelque chose que je dois vous dire…

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire en voyant la porte se rouvrir.

- Je vous écoute.

- Ce n'est pas facile…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Jane, je ne vous demande rien, vous savez…

- Ne me coupez pas dans mon élan, Lisbon.

Il leva le doigt en l'air et toucha ses lèvres en signe de réflexion.

- Prenez votre temps, déclara alors la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le bout de son lit.

- Depuis… depuis que… je n'avais pas…

Il accompagnait ses paroles de gestes vagues alors que Lisbon, les sourcils froncés, tentait de déchiffrer quelque chose qui pourrait de près ou de loin ressembler à une phrase.

- Vous voyez ? lui demanda Jane.

- Ab-so-lu-ment… pas.

- Il y eu Kristina mais…

- Oh, comprit alors Lisbon. Depuis la mort de votre femme, vous n'aviez pas eu de relation sexuelle avec une femme.

- C'est ça…

- Même pas avec Kristina bien qu'elle vous plaisait, continua Lisbon. Dites donc, faut avoir le décodeur avec vous…

Jane posa ses yeux bleus sur son visage ovale et compréhensif et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Si vous vous attendez à ce que je commente votre performance, vous n'avez pas sonné à la bonne porte, sourit Lisbon.

- Oh non, non, je ne… non, ça n'a rien à voir. Simplement, vous connaissiez ma situation et…

Lisbon plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux hésitants et attendrissants de Jane, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Vous avec juste été parfaite pour l'homme que j'étais hier soir, Lisbon.

Le consultant détourna finalement le regard et contempla les rayons du soleil.

- Alors…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Merci.

Cette fois-ci, il sortit de la chambre d'un pas décidé, sans ajouter un mot. Et une fois que sa voiture se fut éloignée, un calme assourdissant s'installa dans la pièce. Même les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de Lisbon à vitesse grand V étaient silencieuses.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Midi. Lisbon relut le dossier dont elle avait été chargée la veille en détails. Dans les grandes lignes, l'histoire était tristement banale. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années avait été torturée et avait succombé à ses blessures trois jours auparavant. Une bande de collégiens avait voulu s'installer sur un terrain vague pour une partie de baseball mais l'un d'entre eux avait trébuché sur une botte. La botte de Lea Lee Wong, retrouvée dans la boue une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Les détails étaient un peu plus originaux. Ses bras et son dos étaient recouverts de tatouages, elle avait de long cheveux noirs et une demi-douzaine de boucles d'oreilles à chaque oreille et portait une veste et un pantalon de cuir acheté dans le même magasin : Leather's world. Un nom banal à en pleurer, pensa Lisbon. Ce matin, elle y avait envoyé Cho et Van Pelt et avait confié à Rigsby le soin d'aller questionner les voisins de Lea Lee Wong, qui habitait dans un grand immeuble du centre-ville. Elle aurait du accompagner son agent mais le canapé vide de Jane l'en avait empêché. Elle lui avait donné son lundi pour reprendre ses esprits mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne aussi son mardi.

- Hey, patron ?

- Oui ?

Lisbon chassa ses inquiétudes, posa le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et releva la tête.

- Wayne vous fait savoir que Lea Lee Wong n'avait pas de famille.

- Bien.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Jane ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Wayne voulait lui demander quelque chose à propos d'une pièce de monnaie mais il ne le trouve pas. Vous lui avez donné un jour supplémentaire ?

Lisbon sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu. Est-ce que la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Jane allait casser leur relation professionnelle et amicale ? Leur complicité ?

- Il va venir, déclara-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Van Pelt. Je lui ai simplement donné son lundi, il est juste en retard.

- D'accord, répondit la jeune rousse avant de s'éloigner.

Lisbon attendit que le bruit de ses pas soit suffisamment loin pour sortir son téléphone portable. Elle chercha Jane dans ses contacts et prit une inspiration avec d'appuyer sur le bouton vert. Elle avança jusqu'à sa fenêtre et contempla l'horizon où de nombreux toits semblaient se tenir la main.

- Décrochez Jane, faites pas l'idiot, marmonna-t-elle au bout de la cinquième sonnerie.

- Allô ?

Lisbon fit volte face et découvrit le consultant dans l'encadrement de sa porte, son téléphone probablement en silencieux dans sa main. Elle raccrocha et ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en le voyant décontracté et amusé.

- Rigsby vous cherche.

Jane fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, puis quelque chose sembla lui revenir à l'esprit.

- Ah ! Oui, bien sûr… Je vais lui rendre sa pièce de monnaie.

Il fit demi-tour mais Lisbon l'arrêta.

- Attendez !

- Oui ?

Elle hésita, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait retenu.

- J'voulais… ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux. Et vous ?

Comme si les choses redevenaient normales, son sourire enfantin l'agaça.

- Sauvez-vous, Rigsby attend son dû…

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit et il disparut dans le couloir, la laissant profiter de son soulagement face au retour à la normale qu'elle avait attendu impatiemment. Elle passa quelques coups de fils pour organiser la journée, régla un problème d'emploi du temps avec un de ses collègues et alla photocopier les deux mandats de perquisition de son enquête précédente qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir. Quand elle fut de retour dans son bureau, elle rangea précautionneusement les deux exemplaires originaux et vérifia la date et l'heure des perquisitions. Tout semblait en ordre, elle pouvait boucler son dernier rapport et se concentrer sur sa nouvelle affaire. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on l'observait. Derrière les stores de son bureau, Jane la regardait, et lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il venait d'être découvert, il détourna les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Lisbon en sortant de son bureau.

- Rien, répondit le consultant en haussant les épaules.

- D'habitude, quand vous me fixez comme ça, c'est parce que vous venez d'avoir une idée géniale que je vais détester.

- Moui… mais là, non.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

- Je vous fixais pour le plaisir.

Elle sentit son estomac se contracter mais elle ne fit rien paraître. Elle se contenta de le dévisager et retourna dans son bureau silencieusement, où elle croisa son regard de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle maudit son envie de sourire et tira sur la ficelle des stores afin de faire disparaître son visage encadré de boucles blondes derrière les lamelles. De l'autre côté, Jane riait, elle le savait. C'était le même flirt léger qu'avant, sauf qu'étant donné les circonstances, les sensations étaient multipliées par dix. Elle fit disparaître son sourire et retourna à son étude détaillée du dossier.

Vers treize heures, elle s'accorda une pause pour aller manger à la cafétéria. Elle croisa Hightower qui semblait tiraillée entre l'envie d'étrangler l'agent Wallis et la tentation de le découper en rondelles. D'après les rumeurs, son collègue, qu'elle connaissait bien peu, s'était laissé embarquer dans une histoire pas très nette mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autres informations et pour être honnête, elle s'en moquait complètement. A la cafétéria, elle repéra Cho et Rigsby installés près des baies vitrées et elle les rejoignit après être passée au self.

- Bon appétit, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir en s'asseyant à côté de l'asiatique.

- A vous aussi. Rigbsy a récolté des informations intéressantes, déclara Cho.

- Dites.

- Lea Lee Wong fuyait tous ses voisins. Plusieurs l'on décrite comme associable et terrorisée par une conspiration. Apparemment, elle se croyait menacée par je ne sais quoi et se réfugiait souvent dans un 'abri'. C'est le seul mot qu'elle a laissé échapper à son voisin de palier, Bernard Louot. Un français d'une soixantaine d'années qui vit là depuis plus de quarante ans.

- Un abri ? demanda alors une voix derrière Lisbon.

La jeune femme eut un léger sursaut et elle observa Jane s'installer avec son plateau repas à côté de Rigsby et face à elle.

- Ça peut être n'importe quoi, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Hum hum, nia Jane en mordant dans sa part de quiche.

Les trois agents attendirent plus d'informations mais le consultant se contentait de mâcher sa nourriture en silence.

- Jane ? Insista Lisbon.

Jane montra sa bouche du doigt en souriant et en continuant de mastiquer, montrant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas parler la bouche pleine. Lisbon remarqua qu'il avait une toute petite ride à chacun des coins extérieurs de ses yeux qui ne disparaissait pas lorsqu'il arrêtait de sourire.

- Quoi ? demanda Jane après avoir avalé.

- Rien, réagit vivement Lisbon. Rien, j'attends des détails sur votre fameux 'hum hum'.

Elle se demanda si son regard avait été trop insistant pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière et se promit de ne plus le fixer lorsqu'il était face à elle.

- Des détails… 'Conspiration' plus 'abri'…

Il fit semblant d'effectuer un calcul sur les doigts de sa main et releva la tête.

- Oui, si je ne me trompe pas, ça donne bien 'secte'.

- 'Secte' ? s'étonna Rigsby.

- Affirmatif.

Il se leva, attrapa sa pomme et dans un sourire éclatant directement destiné à Lisbon, il déclara :

- Secte, les amis, secte !

Lisbon laissa sa bouche s'étirer en coin un quart de seconde puis elle reprit un air sérieux dès que Jane leur tourna le dos.

- Cherchons de ce côté mais n'éliminons pas les autres pistes.

- Quelles autres pistes ? demanda Cho pour la forme en épluchant son orange.


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci pour l'agréable accueil accordé à mon histoire ! Voici le chapitre 2, je pense poster un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours, il y en aura 6 en tout (sans compter le chapitre de rappels évidemment). Et pour répondre aux questions de _WhySerious_ et _Calypsoh_, vous saurez comment Jane et Lisbon en sont arrivés là.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Caro94 **: Contente que tu trouves ça prenant ! Petite explication : je ne voulais pas faire passer Jane pour le 'méchant' dans le chapitre précédent. Ce qu'il dit à Lisbon finalement, c'est qu'elle est celle qui le connait le mieux et qui peut l'aider à remettre de nouveau les pieds dans une vie sentimentale. Peut-être avec elle, peut-être sans elle, mais elle est la meilleure aide qui puisse exister pour lui. Et Jane est maladroit, certes, mais il vient juste d'apprendre qu'elle l'aime vraiment alors il est complètement perdu. Tu verras par la suite qu'une fois la nouvelle assimilé, il améliore son comportement. Voilà, j'espère que je t'ai un peu convaincue, bonne lecture pour la suite et merci pour ta review !

**Mxelle Juuw** : La réciprocité des sentiments est tout un questionnement ^^ Merci d'avoir laissé un pett mot, contente de te revoir ! Bonne lecture =D

**LAurore **: Je t'ai déjà répondu par message mais au cas où d'autres se pose la même question que toi : _Oui, il y aura un peu de Jisbon, évidemment_. Je ne sais pas faire sans. Merci pour ta review !

**Solealuna** : Et voici la suiiiiite ! En espérant que ça te plaise presque autant que les scènes coupées ^^ Bonne lecture et merci !

**Z2vy** : Oui, bien sûr, je me rappelle que tu m'as déjà laissé des reviews sur les scènes coupées ^^ « Si Lisbon se détourne de Jane, c'est pas grave, si Jane se détourne de Lisbon c'est mal ! » J'adore, c'est très féministe ^^ Je trouve aussi que Cho tient une bonne remarque en fin de chapitre, j'aime beaucoup Cho, on peut lui faire faire des trucs un peu spéciaux lol Merci pour ta review pleine de compliments et je te souhaite une agréable lecture !

**WhySerious** : Merci d'être de retour, ça fait tellement plaisir de voir les anciens toujours présents ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Sweetylove30** : Merci pour tes reviews, eh oui je suis de retour ^^ Pour une fois mon histoire est basée sur une enquête et moins sur Jane et Lisbon mais ils sont très présents quand même ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

**MadMouse** : Merci pour ta première review encourageante. De mon point de vue, Lisbon est une femme qui se sacrifie sans arrêt pour les autres (ses proches surtout), d'où mon envie d'écrire ce premier chapitre. Ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de la voir comme ça mais en même temps, c'est moi qui écrit, donc je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi ^^. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 2 !

**Calypsoh** : Calypsoh, Calypsoh, Calypsoh… Tes reviews me provoquent plus d'émotion que la vue d'un pot de Nutella et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Chaque passage que tu pointes est un passage-clef, soit une touche d'humour, soit une touche de sentiment. Le fait que Jane ne s'embarrasse pas de modestie est un des trucs que j'ai le plus de mal de maîtriser quand j'écris alors ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas eu la sensation qu'il 'se la pète' comme on dit. Bon je ne vais pas reprendre chaque citation que tu as faite mais tu as fait les bonnes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le début, j'te souhaite une agréable lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

- Je suis là, s'exclama Lisbon en rejoignant Van Pelt.

- Parfait ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai essayé de joindre les sectes légales ainsi que celles douteuses dont nous avons les coordonnées et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.

La jeune rousse montra une photo d'un jeune homme qui avait un look très semblable à Lea.

- C'est le chef de la secte 'Un monde de particules' qui m'a envoyé la photo de cet homme, ainsi que ses coordonnées. Il s'appelle Ronald Douglas et est une 'particule du groupe', ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas de Lea Lee Wong. Je l'ai contacté et il connaissait Lea, il passait beaucoup de temps à discuter dans ce magasin de cuir parce qu'ils avaient les même goûts.

- Amis ou couple ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, juste une connaissance. Il avait l'air surpris qu'elle soit morte mais pas vraiment bouleversé.

- Convoquez-le si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- C'est déjà fait. Il suit des 'cours de bonheur' avec son groupe mais il viendra juste après, vers seize heures

- Des 'cours de bonheur' ?

Lisbon et Van Pelt firent volte-face.

- Vous allez arrêter de surgir dans mon dos comme ça en répétant fort des bribes d'informations ?

- Je n'ai pas surgis, je passais par là, se défendit Jane. Mais la prochaine fois, je tapoterai gentiment votre épaule et je vous chuchoterai des morceaux de poèmes à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse, il reçu un regard noir de sa supérieure qui le fit sourire un peu plus.

- Alors, ces 'cours de bonheur', c'est pour vous ?

- Heureusement pas. Ce sont des cours organisés par… la « secte des particules » ? S'informa Lisbon en interrogeant sa subordonnée du regard.

- « Un monde de particules ».

- Ah…, soupira Jane. Des particules toutes différentes les unes des autres…

Il posa son regard sur Lisbon qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant des allusions malvenues approcher à grands pas.

- Vous savez, Lisbon, ces particules qui vivent en autosuffisance et se tournent autour…

Le consultant passa derrière elle en poursuivant son récit avec passion, la faisant se retourner par crainte d'une mauvaise surprise.

- … se tournent autour encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de foudre en réunisse deux d'entre elles, déclenchant des torrents de sensations multiples et délicieuses.

Ce fut le mot « sensations » qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Lisbon sous le regard béat de Van Pelt. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre contenance.

- Lorsque vous serez sorti de votre transe, Van Pelt vous donnera les détails.

Elle s'éloigna de son consultant qui fixait maintenant ses pieds en souriant, sachant pertinemment que son comportement était un supplice pour sa supérieure.

Van Pelt tenta d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer et commença son résumé alors que Lisbon s'approchait du bureau de Cho pour fouiller dans la paperasse à la recherche de son compte-rendu du matin. Elle l'avait vu poser son bloc-notes juste à cet endroit.

- … de bonheur' font partis des cours de cette secte. Jane ?

- Je t'écoute, Grace, je t'écoute, marmonna Jane en fixant Lisbon.

Intriguée, cette dernière releva les yeux et croisa le regard du consultant, qui la contemplait sans même chercher à être discret.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, Lisbon, rien.

Elle comprit parfaitement l'allusion à sa réponse identique du midi lorsqu'elle s'était malencontreusement attardée sur ses yeux, et bien qu'elle fît tout son possible pour paraître détendue, elle sentit le malaise s'installer. Van Pelt la sauva une deuxième fois.

- Je termine mon explication ou t'as les infos que tu voulais ?

- Non, continue, ça m'intéresse.

Lisbon soupira et partit se réfugier dans son bureau avec le bloc-notes de Cho. Elle ne devait pas laisser ce climat s'installer entre eux, elle le savait parfaitement. Si elle analysait scrupuleusement leurs échanges de la journée, elle pourrait conclure à une tension sexuelle. Il en était hors de question. Elle lui parlerait avant la fin de la journée, même si cela devait remuer des souvenirs de la dernière nuit. Elle s'assit et ouvrit le bloc-notes. Lea Lee Wong était pour l'instant sa priorité.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Je vous remercie pour ces informations, Ronald. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais vous poser quelques questions.

- Allez-y.

Ronald, cheveux noirs de geai et yeux d'un bleu étonnant, avait un air de nonchalance sans pour autant paraître désagréable. Il parlait lentement et approximativement, comme si jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de la prononciation des mots. Certaines voyelles disparaissaient de temps à autres et il se passait la main dans ses cheveux en bataille presque avant chaque réponse.

- Lea vous a-t-elle déjà parlé d'une conspiration ou d'un abri dans lequel elle se réfugierait ? Tenta Lisbon.

- Non, pas d'mes souvenirs. Enfin, du moins, pas dans ces termes-là. Elle parlait plutôt d'une sorte de… société dont elle f'sait partie. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un groupe d'asiatiques ou un truc en rapport avec son pays natal, v'voyez…

- Je vois. A-t-elle donné des détails ?

- Non, désolé d'pas pouvoir vous aider plus mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partager trop d'informations là-d'ssus. Mais elle s'sentait protégée là-bas.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Protégée ?

Lisbon sursauta sur son siège alors que Jane s'approchait du jeune homme. Elle souffla pour garder son calme.

- Protégée de quoi ?

- C'est qui, ça ? demanda Ronald.

- Patrick Jane, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui aussi essaie de retrouver le meurtrier de Lea.

- Ah… Eh bien, protégée de… j'sais pas, moi… des malheurs du monde, j'magine. Des agressions, des…

Il haussa les épaules, perdu dans ses réflexions, et se passa de nouveau la main dans les cheveux.

- Des ?

- Des catastrophes naturelles, des… qu'est-ce j'en sais, moi ? Elle pouvait tout aussi bien avoir peur des mouches que des terroristes, tout c'que j'sais, c'est qu'elle s'sentait protégée avec ces gens.

- Donc il y avait d'autres personnes, déclara sèchement Jane. Qui ?

- Jane, ça suffit ! Vous êtes à la limite de l'agression, là.

Le calme s'installa alors que Ronald semblait éprouver de la reconnaissance pour Lisbon. Les joutes verbales ne semblaient pas être son fort. Le consultant se calma et s'assit à côté de sa supérieure.

- Autant pour moi, je voulais juste le secouer pour voir si des souvenirs surgissaient, expliqua-t-il comme si tout était normal.

- Eh bien, c'est raté, vous lui avez juste fait peur.

- Attendez… Je m'souviens d'un truc…, déclara alors Ronald. Oui, attendez, y'a un truc qui me revient…

Jane laissa apparaître un demi-sourire et tourna légèrement sa tête pour croiser le regard de Lisbon Elle secoua la tête, fatiguée qu'il ait raison une fois de plus, mais ne pu empêcher le coin de sa bouche de s'étirer.

- Ronald ?

- Elle m'a parlé d'un secret qu'elle gardait…

- Un secret ?

Jane et Lisbon se penchèrent un peu plus sur la table, comme s'ils devaient écouter de plus près pour entendre cette information confidentielle. Comme captivé lui aussi, Ronald se pencha en avant.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il, les yeux au plafond comme s'il revivait l'instant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était la seule à le connaître, que c'est elle qui avait l'information et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas en parler à qui que ce soit…

Les deux acolytes s'avancèrent encore un peu.

- C'était quoi cette information ? demanda Lisbon.

Ronald sembla tout à coup reprendre ses esprits et comme s'il pensait qu'en face de lui se trouvaient deux idiots, il déclara à haute et intelligible voix :

- Vous écoutez c'que j'dis ? Elle ne d'vait en aucun cas en parler. C'est pas assez clair ?

Lisbon s'adossa de nouveau à sa chaise en croisant les bras, déçue.

- Si, bien sûr, c'est très clair.

- Bon bah… j'vais y aller si ça vous dérange pas.

- Signez simplement votre déposition et vous pourrez partir. Et si vous voulez bien rester à notre disposition, on aura peut-être encore besoin de vous.

- Pas de soucis ! J'ai un p'tit truc à vous donnez, ajouta alors Ronald en fouillant dans ses poches. Tenez, si vous êtes intéressés pour rejoindre mon groupe, ce s'rait génial ! On taf beaucoup sur le bonheur et sur…

- Non, non, répondirent alors Lisbon et Jane en chœur, mais merci.

De l'autre côté du miroir sans teint, Cho et Van Pelt souriaient.

- On a déjà un groupe, déclara Jane.

- Ah oui ? Je l'connais p't-être, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- 'IBC', répondit-il. La signification est gardée secrète.

Le jeune homme sourit, signa sa déposition et quitta la pièce avec un au revoir de la main.

- IBC ? S'étonna Lisbon une fois qu'il fut sortit. CBI à l'envers ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ?

- Pas besoin de se fatiguer, son QI était suffisamment bas pour qu'il n'y voie que du feu. Et puis allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai un mal fou à réfléchir ces derniers temps…

Malgré les papillonnements de son estomac, quelque chose dans le cerveau de Lisbon se déclencha, comme si c'était le moment qu'elle attendait.

- Jane, je peux vous parler une minute ?

De l'autre côté du miroir, Van Pelt et Cho n'étaient pas encore partis.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire surtout.

Jane fronça légèrement les sourcils puis sembla s'adapter à la situation.

- D'accord. Allez-y.

- Eh bien depuis ce matin, vous avez eut des…

_- Allons-y, déclara Cho à Van Pelt, peu intéressé par la suite._

_- Attends !_

_- C'est de l'espionnage, Van Pelt._

- Des ?

- Des… regards ? Grimaça Lisbon, peu sûre d'avoir choisit le bon mot.

- Des regards. Vers vous ?

_- _Oui.

_- Van Pelt._

_- Vas-y toi, je te rejoints._

_Cho éteignit le micro et les voix de Jane et Lisbon disparurent. Van Pelt soupira._

_- T'es pas drôle…_

_- Dehors, insista Cho en laissant passer Van Pelt devant lui._

_- Ça devenait intéressant !_

- Vous êtes ma supérieure, c'est normal.

- Jane, arrêtez de faire semblant ou on va finir par tourner en rond.

- Détaillez alors.

- Ce ne sont pas juste des regards, vous m'avez scrutée de la tête aux pieds, vous m'avez dévisagée plusieurs fois et vous faites des allusions dérangeantes dès qu'une occasion se présente.

Jane sourit devant l'air embarrassé de sa supérieure.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Maugréa celle-ci. On a dit qu'on pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Jane soupira finalement et abandonna son air amusé. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait l'impression de s'être comporté du mieux possible pour que tout redevienne comme avant et il trouva qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti.

- Je fais de mon mieux, Lisbon. Mais vous êtes plus jolie qu'avant.

- Quoi ? demanda Lisbon sans comprendre. Soyez sérieux deux minutes, Jane, je n'ai pas changé.

- A mes yeux, si.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Elle commençait à s'énerver et ce n'était pas bon signe. Le consultant ne voulait pas d'une dispute, encore moins d'une relation conflictuelle, et il était sûr qu'il en allait de même pour elle.

- Je vais faire d'autres efforts mais je ne vous promets rien, céda-t-il.

- C'est le mieux que je puisse avoir ?

- Oui. Si vous insistez, des alexandrins vont surgir malgré moi.

Surprise, Lisbon laissé échapper le début d'un rire. Jane sourit à son tour et enchaîna :

_- « Avec ses vêtements ondoyants et nacrés,  
>Même quand elle marche on croirait qu'elle danse,<br>Comme ces longs serpents que les jongleurs sacrés  
>Au bout de leurs bâtons agitent en cadence. »<em>

- Jane, gronda Lisbon, sans conviction.

_- « Comme le sable morne et l'azur des déserts,  
>Insensibles tous deux à l'humaine souffrance<br>Comme les longs réseaux de la houle des mers  
>Elle se développe avec indifférence. »<em>

Elle sourit et le laissa continuer un peu. Après tout, jamais personne ne lui avait récité de poème.__

_- « Ses yeux polis sont faits de minéraux charmants,  
>Et dans cette nature étrange et symbolique<br>Où l'ange… »_

- D'accord, d'accord, le coupa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Elle le fit se retourner et le poussa vers la sortie alors qu'il riait.

- C'est ridicule…, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ridicule ? Fit semblant de s'insurger Jane. Vous êtes en train d'insulter Baudelaire !

- J'en suis navrée, croyez-le bien…

Ils se séparèrent le cœur léger, chacun retournant vaquer à ses occupations. La discussion s'est bien déroulée, estima Lisbon, je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée. Mais tout de même, elle allait rester sur ses gardes le lendemain matin.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Une tasse de café bouillant dans la main, Lisbon relisait la description de la scène de crime et de la victime. Lea faisait-elle vraiment partie d'une secte ? Et si oui, les gens de la secte avaient-ils le même look qu'elle ? Elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna.

- Lisbon.

- Je l'ai peut-être trouvée, patron.

- Van Pelt ? Vous êtes encore au bureau ?

- Oui, je suis avec Jane. Il avait quelques idées sur la secte dans laquelle était Lea et je pense qu'on l'a. Elle est illégale et bien cachée mais j'ai retourné le net et avec les indications de Jane, on est sur une bonne piste.

Lisbon posa précipitamment sa tasse sur sa table basse et quelques gouttes de café s'en échappèrent pour atterrir sur le sol, suivies par les photos de la scène de crime. Qui s'échappèrent du dossier.

- Merde, marmonna-t-elle. Ok, j'arrive.

- Euh… Jane fait signe que non.

- Quoi, non ?

- Ne venez pas à cette heure, dit alors la voix de Jane dans le combiné. Il est vingt-trois heures passé, on verra ça demain.

- Non, je viens.

- Très bien. Mais je vous préviens, c'est à vos risques et périls, je me sens d'humeur taquine…

Une fois le choc des mots passé, Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant entre la répartie et la remontrance. Dérangée par les battements irréguliers de son cœur qui envoyaient à son cerveau des souvenirs brûlants, elle ne parvint pas à choisir.

- On verra ça demain, Lisbon, reposez-vous et nettoyer les dégâts que la précipitation vous a fait causer.

- Très drôle… Repassez-moi Van Pelt.

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit.

- Patron, c'est moi.

- Je vais aller me coucher mais promettez-moi d'y aller aussi. Rentrez maintenant, vous avez fait du bon boulot.

- Merci, bonne nuit patron.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Lisbon !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Bonne nuit, Jane.

Van Pelt raccrocha et se tourna vers Jane avec un regard suspicieux.

- « D'humeur taquine » ?

Jane haussa les épaules, feignant de ne pas savoir d'où lui était venue cette idée.

- Vous êtes restés longtemps dans la salle d'interrogatoire une fois que Ronald était sortit, remarqua Van Pelt.

Jane fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un air sérieux, presque blessé :

- Tu nous soupçonnes de quoi, au juste ?

- De rien du tout ! s'exclama alors Van Pelt. Mais ton speech sur les particules était chargé de sous-entendu et…

- Je taquine Lisbon depuis le premier jour de mon arrivée au CBI, la coupa Jane. Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement ça t'étonne ?

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, soupira la jeune rousse en terminant d'imprimer les informations sur la secte.

- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain, Grace, parce qu'il y a de fortes chances que tu en sortes perdante, déclara le consultant avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Surprise, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Donc je n'suis pas folle, il y a bien un 'terrain' existant.

- Développe.

Elle sourit et contourna Jane pour éteindre les dernières lumières.

- Toi et Lisbon. Lisbon et toi. Mais une bonne âme m'a conseillé de ne pas prendre le risque d'aller sur votre terrain, auquel cas j'en sortirais perdante, donc je ne dirai rien de plus sans la présence de mon avocat.

Jane chercha quelque chose à répliquer mais sa collègue l'interrompit.

- Bonne nuit, Jane, déclara-t-elle en se dirigent vers les ascenseurs. Fais de beaux rêves !

- Bonne nuit, Grace !

Le consultant attendit que le calme soit complet, puis il passa à la cuisine pour se faire un thé avant de monter se terrer au fond du grenier.

Après avoir raccroché, Lisbon se rendit à l'étage et entra dans sa salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage puis commença à se brosser les dents. Ses yeux fixaient l'un après l'autre les objets de la pièce sans vraiment les voir. Elle avait eu peur que ses sentiments pour Jane se transforment en haine si elle venait à franchir la limite et maintenant que c'était fait, elle réalisait qu'elle s'était bien trompée. Et si sa peur ne voulait pas disparaître, c'était bien parce que l'inverse de ses prévisions était en train de se produire.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Je suis ravie de voir que vous suivez l'histoire, j'espère que la tournure des évènements dans les futurs chapitres vous conviendra (j'ose penser que oui ^^). L'enquête bouge un peu dans ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture et je remercie les reviewers ainsi que ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favorites, etc., ça compte pour moi **

**Solealuna : **Merci, contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite !

**Calypsoh** : J'ai re re re … regardé de nouveau le 1x02 à cause de toi ^^ J'ai revu le passage où Van Pelt dit « J'suis toujours là ! ». Est-ce que Cho a déjà tout compris ? Ah… Cho… Je l'aime, lui. Mais j'crois que je l'ai déjà dit plein de fois… Merci en tout cas pour tes longues reiews et je suis flattée de voir que je t'inspire à ce point. Sache que l'inspiration pour écrire me vient aussi lorsque je lis vos reviews (Surtout des comme les tiennes !). Et ça me donne toujours envie de faire mieux. Merci et bonne lecture !

**Sweetylove30** : Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, tu fais partie de ceux dont je suis sûre qu'ils seront toujours là pour accueillir mes textes et ça me fait très plaisir donc merci ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bonne lecture p

**Z2vy** : J'aime beaucoup ton expression : « Il aura notre Lisbon, il l'aura ! ». Et sache que tu auras droit à un chapitre de Jane sincère et sous le charme puisque l'un des chapitres est réservé à ce qu'il s'est passé ce fameux soir où ils ont craqués… Mais chuuuut, je ne l'ai encore dit à personne… Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Enjoy** : Vous aussi, mes lecteurs, vous gérez à merveille ! C'est un tel plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris (avec grand plaisir) est accueilli avec autant de plaisir ! En espérant que la suite te plaise, je te souhaite une agréable lecture !

**MadMouse** : Jane aurait-il changé d'avis ? Ah… Il faut savoir que notre Jane n'a pas eut de vie sentimentale depuis la mort d'Angela. Alors sait-il vraiment ce qu'il veut ? Sait-il lui-même son propre avis ? Merci de ta présence dans les reviews, c'est toujours très motivant ! Bonne lecture ^^

**WhySerious** : Ah t'es la seule à avoir relevé le passage où Lisbon demande à Ronald le secret de la victime, j'crois que t'as bien saisi le comique de ce moment. Tellement transporté par le ton mystérieux de Ronald, Lisbon devient bête ^^ Merci de laisser des commentaires, c'est vraiment sympa ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**caro94** : J'essaie d'équilibrer enquête et relation entre les personnages, je suis contente de voir que ça convient à peu près à tout le monde alors j'continue ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Mxelle** **Juuw** : Sentiments ou taquineries pour Jane ? Lui-même le sait-il ? XD Tes reviews contiennent toujours des petites phrases où je devine parfaitement ton enthousiasme et ça me fait super plaisir ;p Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 3 !

**Chapitre 3**

La secte qu'avaient trouvée Van Pelt et Jane portait le doux nom de Renaissance. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Rigsby, c'était mauvais signe car de nombreuses sectes prévoyaient de faire mourir tous leurs disciples dans l'espoir qu'ils renaissent dans un meilleur monde. Elle était actuellement située dans la petite ville de Mariposa en Californie mais se déplaçait sans arrêt.

- Bien, il est neuf heures, il faut y aller maintenant, ce n'est qu'à vingt minutes en voiture. Cho, Rigsby, vous y aller. Avec Jane. Quelqu'un veut bien aller le réveiller ?

Les trois agents regardèrent leur supérieure d'un air hébété.

- Personne ne veut y aller ?

- D'habitude, c'est vous qui vous en chargez, expliqua Rigsby.

- D'accord, céda Lisbon. Et puis non, en y réfléchissant bien, Jane pourrait faire des dégâts dans une secte active et illégale. Allez-y tous les trois et tenez-moi au courant le plus tôt possible.

- Bien, patron.

Elle regarda ses trois agents se préparer et sentit un picotement dans son ventre, comme si elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle espérait que ce ne soit qu'un effet de son imagination.

- Soyez prudents.

Rigsby et Van Pelt acquiescèrent mais Cho releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de sa supérieure. C'était l'agent le plus discret de la troupe mais aussi le plus attentif aux moindres étrangetés.

- On mettra nos gilets pare-balle avant de sonner à leur porte, déclara-t-il.

Lisbon ne su pas tout de suite s'il prenait son inquiétude à la légère et s'en amusait ou s'il était vraiment sérieux. Mais lorsqu'il lui fit un signe de tête avant de partir, elle réalisa qu'il avait tenu compte de son appréhension et était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Elle y répondit avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans son bureau. A peine eut-elle atteint la porte qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter.

- Pardon, s'excusa le jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Je n'voulais pas vous faire peur…

Il avait parlé très vite, mais si quelqu'un semblait terrifié dans cette pièce, c'était bien lui. Il était essoufflé et un peu rouge et serrait ses poings à s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes des mains.

- Je m'appelle Ayam. Je peux vous parler ?

Les cheveux étrangement clairs par rapport à son teint mat et les yeux presque noirs, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de revenir à Lisbon.

- A quel propos ?

- C'est confidentiel. On peut entrer dans votre bureau ?

Un peu réticente à se retrouver seule avec un inconnu instable, Lisbon ouvrit tout de même sa porte et l'invita à entrer, avant de refermer derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'homme était en train de baisser tous les stores de la pièce pour être sûr de ne pas être vu.

- Ayam ? Vous avez un comportement étrange, déclara posément Lisbon. Je vais devoir appeler la sécurité.

Deux grands yeux inquiets s'ouvrirent face à elle et le jeune homme agita ses mains devant lui.

- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, n'appelez pas la sécurité, personne ne doit savoir que je suis ici ou ils auront ma famille ! Ecoutez-moi bien…

- Ayam, qui veut du mal à votre famille ?

- Ils veulent le code que Lea savait.

Lisbon sentit tout son corps se tendre à l'entente du prénom de sa victime.

- Mais elle a résisté et ils l'ont tuée en toute tranquillité parce qu'ils savent que Lea m'a confié ce code.

Le jeune Ayam chuchotait et s'agitait comme un papillon de nuit autour d'une lampe trop forte. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accélérait tellement la situation devenait angoissante et menaçante à la fois.

- Je ne comprends rien, asseyez-vous et répétez-moi ça calmement.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'être calme, mademoiselle Lisbon. Vous êtes sur cette enquête et vous saurez vous protéger d'eux avec vos armes et tout ça. Je vous donne le code et je retourne protéger ma famille. Ne le dites à personne.

- Quel est votre nom entier ? demanda alors la jeune femme en prenant un stylo.

- Ayam San Leon. Une fois que je vous aurai dit ce code, ils le sauront, me tueront et laisseront ma famille tranquille. C'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent. Et vous serez en danger ! Vous comprenez ?

Quelques informations commençaient à prendre forme dans son esprit et elle tenta de résumer la situation afin d'être sûre d'avoir compris l'essentiel.

- Lea était la seule à connaître un code. Quand elle vous l'a confié, ils l'ont su et l'ont torturée et tuée. Maintenant, c'est vous qu'ils veulent tuer ?

- Non, ils veulent me torturer et torturer ma famille pour que je leur dise le code mais s'ils savent que j'ai confié le code à quelqu'un d'autre, ils me tueront et laisseront ma famille vivre, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. On va vous protéger vous et votre famille.

- Non, non ! Vous ne pourrez pas ! La seule chance pour que ma famille vive, c'est que je me fasse tuer, il ne faut pas intervenir !

- Ayam...

Elle s'interrompit et recula lorsqu'Ayam s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il lui récita une suite de chiffres qu'elle enregistra sans trop de difficultés.

- Ne les dites à personne. Jamais. Ou ils auront le pouvoir et feront tout exploser !

- A quoi sert le code ?

- J'dois y aller, je dois rentrer protéger Lila et les enfants.

- A quoi sert le code ? Ayam ! Dites-moi à quoi sert le code !

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt… Ils sauront que je vous ai dit ce code dans la minute qui suit, ils sont partout.

- Qui ?

- Protégez-vous, miss Lisbon, et ne mettez personne d'autre en danger.

Ayam mit son doigt sur sa bouche, signe qu'elle devait absolument taire le code. Puis il sortit de son bureau en courant et disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, laissant tomber une atmosphère pesante dans le bureau de Lisbon. Le cœur de cette dernière battait la chamade et elle se demandait si elle était réellement en danger ou si elle était tout simplement victime de la folie d'un passant. Malheureusement, toute l'histoire sonnait vrai et collait avec l'état de Lea et la secte. « Ils ».

Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et tenta de reprendre une respiration régulière. A qui devait-elle en parler ? Hightower ? Jane ? Si Minelli était là, elle se serait confiée à lui, elle en était sûre. Et si elle le contactait ? Non. Si tout cela s'avérait vrai, il se ferait tuer au cours d'une de ses parties de pêche à cause d'elle. Cinq bonnes minutes défilèrent alors que ses pensées bouillonnaient. Elle revit le visage terrorisé d'Ayam et son doigt sur sa bouche qui lui imposait le silence. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle repensa au nombre de fois qu'il avait prononcé ce « ils », de la peur plein les veines. Apparemment, le picotement au ventre qu'elle avait ressentit ne concernait pas son équipe, mais elle-même.

- Quelle belle matinée ensoleillée…

Elle sortit de ses pensées et vit Jane entrer dans son bureau, s'étirant comme un chat sortant de sa sieste. Elle vit tout son visage changer plus vite que jamais. Son sourire disparut, ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et des plis apparurent sur son front.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Lisbon secoua la tête négativement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et de prendre une décision. En parler ? Se taire ?

- Lisbon ?

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et ferma la porte de son bureau en choisissant d'en dire un peu, mais pas tout.

- Un homme est venu me voir, commença-t-elle.

Elle réalisait qu'elle était essoufflée, comme si réfléchir avait fait appel à toutes ses fonctions vitales.

- Il s'appelle Ayam. Il m'a dit que Lea avait été tuée parce qu'elle connaissait un code que d'autres personnes voulaient.

- Qui ?

- Je n'sais pas, j'en sais rien du tout !

- Ne vous énervez pas… Il était comment cet homme ?

- Apeuré. Non, complètement terrifié.

Jane se retint de préciser qu'il s'attendait à une description physique.

- Lea lui a confié le code et il est sûr que ces gens vont le tuer maintenant.

- 'Maintenant' comme 'tout de suite' ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Et vous croyez à cette histoire alors pourquoi ne pas lui offrir une protection ?

- Non, je n'y crois pas forcément…

- Bien sûr que si, sinon vous auriez utilisé le conditionnel dans vos explications, ce que vous n'avez pas fait une seule fois.

- C'est compliqué… Il ne veut pas être protégé parce qu'il est persuadé que s'il fait ça, ils tueront sa famille.

- J'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre, avoua Jane.

Il indiqua le canapé à Lisbon qui s'y assit sans même s'en rendre compte, et s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Ces gens veulent tuer ceux qui connaissent le code, reprit-il. Un code pour quoi, d'ailleurs ?

- Aucune idée.

- D'accord, passons. S'ils tuent cet Amal…

- Ayam, le corrigea Lisbon

- Ayam. Pourquoi tuer sa famille ? Elle sait le code ?

- Non, non, vous n'y êtes pas ! s'exclama Lisbon en se relevant. Ces gens _veulent_ le code ! Ils ont torturé Lea pour l'avoir et l'ont tuée seulement parce qu'ils ont appris qu'elle avait confié le code à quelqu'un d'autre entre temps ! C'était pour la punir !

- D'accord, j'ai saisi. Mais pourquoi tuer Ayam ? Il n'a probablement confié le code à personne.

- Si, justement. Parce que s'il avait gardé le code pour lui-même, ils l'auraient torturé lui et sa famille pour le faire parler. Alors que là, ils vont le torturer et le tuer sans recourir à la torture de sa famille puisqu'ils sauront que quelqu'un d'autre a le code. C'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Donc il refuse la protection pour mourir et protéger sa famille.

- Oui.

- Et à qui a-t-il confié ce code ? Il vous a dit à qui il avait confié le code ?

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle arrivait au passage qu'elle devait taire. Il fallait donc mentir.

- Non. Non, il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Mais pourquoi ? Cette personne est en danger, c'est absurde, il aurait du vous le dire.

- Je n'sais pas, marmonna Lisbon.

Elle regardait Jane du coin de l'œil qui secouait la tête en réfléchissant. Elle se sentit soulagée en constatant que son mensonge était passé mais l'inquiétude refit vite son apparition.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et les deux amis sursautèrent. Il était impossible pour Lisbon d'enlever de son esprit que ce pouvait très bien être les « ils » qui venaient lui rendre visite. Ils sont partout, avait dit Ayam. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, la main encore tremblante tout près de son arme de service. Hightower.

- Cho essaie de vous joindre sur votre portable, il dit que c'est important.

- Merde, rumina-t-elle. Je l'ai laissé en silencieux. Merci, madame, je le rappelle.

- Tenez-moi au courant des avancées de l'enquête.

- Bien, madame.

Sa supérieure repartit aussitôt et Lisbon se tourna vers Jane.

- Ouf, elle n'a rien remarqué.

- Vous plaisantez ? Elle m'a interrogé du regard dès que vous avez tourné la tête pour chercher votre portable des yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir et vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes et la façon que vous avez de garder votre main tout près de votre arme, j'avoue ne pas du tout me sentir d'humeur taquine.

Lisbon soupira et laissa retomber sa main.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je lui dirai que c'est un problème personnel si elle me pose des questions. Il faut que je rappelle Cho.

Elle s'empara de son portable et composa l'abrégé de son agent.

- C'est Lisbon.

Elle mit le haut-parleur.

- Patron, il n'y a plus personne ici. Ils sont déjà partis. C'est une petite maisonnette tranquille mais l'intérieur est saccagé, comme si des personnes étaient venues chercher quelque chose de précis. Il y a aussi des restes de plans et d'écrits et c'est là que ça se dramatise un peu, je vous passe Rigsby.

- Apparemment, la secte possédait quelque chose d'important, reprit la voix de Rigsby. Une sorte d'arme qui doit servir à faire renaître les disciples qui en font partie.

On entendit un bruit de papier et l'agent repris.

- Je ne pense pas que la secte soit encore en possession de cette arme. A mon avis, on le leur a volé. C'est pour ça que la maison est dans cet état.

- En résumé, reprit Lisbon, une arme, on ne sait pas quoi exactement, se promène dans la nature et la secte a disparut.

Un silence de confirmation dura quelques secondes au bout du fil. Lisbon essayait de faire le lien entre tous les évènements mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Jane le fit pour elle.

- Est-ce possible que l'arme soit enfermée dans un coffre-fort ? Demanda-t-il à ses collègues.

- C'est même très probable, lui répondit Rigsby. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de coffre-fort ici, ce qui veut dire que les voleurs l'ont emporté avec eux.

Jane regarda Lisbon qui se frottait le front en réfléchissant intensivement.

- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-elle finalement. Ils n'ont pas besoin du code pour ouvrir le coffre, il leur suffit de faire exploser la serrure, c'est très facile.

- Quel code ? demanda Van Pelt. De quoi on parle, là ?

- On vous expliquera, répondit Jane, c'est un peu long.

- Attendez, s'immobilisa soudain Lisbon.

Jane resta immobile pour ne pas déconcentrer le cheminement de pensées de sa supérieure.

- « ils auront le pouvoir et feront tout exploser », récita-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Jane qui venait de comprendre.

- Ils ont absolument besoin du code, ils ne peuvent pas faire exploser la serrure, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Parce c'est une bombe, compléta Jane.

Lisbon confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est une bombe ? répéta Rigsby.

- Rentrez tout de suite, on va vous expliquer.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Dans la salle commune du CBI, cinq cerveaux en ébullition cherchaient un moyen de relier tous les éléments et surtout, de faire le bon choix pour Ayam et sa famille.

- Moi je pense qu'il faut en parler à Hightower, déclara Van Pelt.

- Oui et comme ça, on protège toute sa famille et si on échoue, tout le monde meurt, répliqua Rigsby. Excellente idée…

La jeune rousse soupira et se mura à nouveau dans le silence.

- Il ne faut pas tout lui dire, déclara Jane. On dit qu'Ayam est venu et nous a expliqué le meurtre de Lea sans préciser qu'il s'est aussi cité comme étant en danger.

- On ne dit pas qu'il sait le code ? demanda Lisbon.

- Non.

Elle grimaça d'incertitude et chercha le doute dans les yeux de Jane. Elle se détendit un peu en voyant qu'il n'y en avait pas.

- C'est la bonne chose à faire, Lisbon. Vous avez confiance en moi ?

- Je déteste cette question, ronchonna-t-elle. Bien, je vais voir Hightower et vous, préparez-vous à retourner sur le terrain, on va examiner les lieux du cambriolage en détails.

Elle enfila sa veste kaki et en passant la porte, son équipe l'entendit marmonner :

- Il faut qu'on trouve un indice qui nous permette de mettre la main sur la bombe…

Les quatre amis se préparèrent en silence en attendant le retour de leur supérieure.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

L'endroit était désert et les arbres qui bordaient la petite propriété étaient immenses. Couvrant presque le chant des oiseaux, le vent faisait balancer leurs cimes et faisait voler quelques morceaux de papier vierge dans les hautes herbes. Rigsby entra le premier et indiqua une petite pièce à l'équipe.

- A mon avis, le coffre se trouvait là. La porte est blindée et l'endroit est étroit, c'est l'idéal pour une bombe.

- Ok… Continuez de fouiller la maison, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose sur le chemin de terre et de cailloux.

- Je viens avec vous, déclara Jane en suivant Lisbon.

Ils marchèrent tout deux jusqu'à la bordure du chemin et commencèrent à observer le sol de près.

- Qu'a dit Hightower à propos de la bombe ?

- Elle voulait mettre une deuxième équipe sur le coup mais j'ai refusé.

- Avec quels arguments ?

- Je connais parfaitement mon équipe. Je ne doute pas que les autres soient bons mais je ne sais pas comment ils fonctionnent, ça mettrait tout le monde en danger.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous regardez derrière votre épaule toutes les cinq minutes ? Vous allez finir par me foutre vraiment les jetons…

- C'est juste…

Lisbon haussa les épaules. C'était juste qu'elle était la prochaine cible d'un groupe dont elle ne savait rien si ce n'était leur dangerosité. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le dire.

- Il vous a transmis sa peur ?

- Ayam ?

- Oui.

- Peut-être bien. Là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle soudain en s'accroupissant.

Elle sortit de la terre un mouchoir en tissu rose et rouge, recouvert de nounours blancs. Il appartenait sûrement à une petite fille.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, voulu la rassurer Jane, peut-être qu'une gamine l'a perdu là il y a longtemps.

- Non. Ça veut simplement dire qu'il y a des enfants qui font partie de la secte. Au moins, puisque leur bombe leur a été volée, ils n'exploseront pas dans les prochains jours.

- Oh, grimaça Jane. Vous rendez l'enquête extrêmement violente.

Lisbon se remit debout et le dévisagea, le mouchoir pendant dans sa main droite.

- Il y a une bombe, Jane.

- Meh, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Personne ne sait le code du coffre pour l'instant.

- Non, répondit Lisbon en baissant les yeux. Personne…

- Là, regardez, il y avait une flaque d'eau lorsqu'un véhicule est passé et la trace des pneus a séché comme ça. Rigsbyyyyyyyy !

- Wo wo ! s'exclama Lisbon en mettant sa main sur son oreille. Pas la peine de me percer les tympans !

Jane se tourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire en s'approchant un peu.

- Ce que vous pouvez être grincheuse aujourd'hui… Vous voulez que je vienne chez vous ce soir ?

Lisbon lui lança un regard noir et recula vivement.

- C'est déplacé, c'est…

- D'accord, d'accord… Pas ce soir.

Blasée, la jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira devant le regard malicieux de son consultant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rigsby en les rejoignant.

- Jane a trouvé les traces d'un véhicule dans la terre sèche. Vous voulez bien gérer les photos ?

- Ça marche, patron.

Lisbon regarda les alentours. Si au moins il y avait eut quelques voisins, même un seul. Mais la secte avait été maligne et avait choisit un endroit bien isolé, à l'abri des regards. Elle comprit un peu pourquoi Lea se sentait protégée dans cet endroit.

- Voilà, déclara Rigsby. J'envoie directement les photos au labo. Autre chose ?

- On a juste trouvé un mouchoir.

- Une chance qu'il y ait de l'ADN ?

- Très peu.

Ils continuèrent à inspecter les lieux encore plus d'une heure puis décidèrent d'aller manger en ville avant d'amener leur trouvaille au labo.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire d'autres recherches pour localiser la secte ou leurs voleurs, en vain. Ce ne fut que vers dix-sept heures, lorsqu'Hightower les rejoignit avec les résultats du laboratoire scientifique, qu'ils purent progresser de quelques millimètres.

- L'ADN du mouchoir n'a rien donné. En revanche, les empruntes proviennent d'un camion très peu répandu. Je vous laisse lire le résumé et comme toujours, tenez-moi au courant des avancées.

- Merci madame, dit Lisbon en s'emparant du dossier pour le lire. Van Pelt, entrez les caractéristiques du camion dans la base de données et dites-moi ce qu'il en sort.

- Je m'y mets.

Un groupe d'agents, suivit par Wallis, passa à pas pressés devant la porte ouverte de la pièce. Lisbon se leva lentement sous les yeux observateurs de Jane et elle se mit soudain à courir pour rattraper le groupe dans le couloir. Elle s'adressa au chef d'équipe.

- Agent Wallis ?

- Oui ?

- Vous avez une nouvelle enquête ?

L'agent la dévisagea en se demandant si elle voulait la lui faire retirer ou si elle voulait juste des informations.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas censée vous poser des questions mais… si vous voulez bien me tenir informer de l'identité de la victime s'il y en a une, je vous en serais reconnaissante. Je peux vous laisser mon numéro ?

- Agent Lisbon, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire lorsqu'on a un meurtre à résoudre. Voyez ça avec Hightower.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et lorsque la jeune femme fit demi-tour, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son consultant.

- Je vous ramène ces informations dans les plus brefs délais, agent Lisbon, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil en entrant dans le second ascenseur.

Déconcentrée par l'accélération légère de son rythme cardiaque, elle oublia de lui dire merci et de lui faire quelques recommandations. Elle ne quitta pas ses yeux bleus jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient complètement fermées, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement. Elle secoua la tête et battit des paupières comme pour revenir sur terre et retourna se blottir auprès de son équipe et de son téléphone, priant pour qu'on ne lui annonce pas la mort de son visiteur matinal.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été un point overbookée ces derniers jours mais voici le chapitre suivant !**

**Rendons à César ce qui est à César : l'idée qui surgit à la fin de ce chapitre, je l'ai eue en regardant un film où il se passait un truc semblable. J'crois que c'était un épisode de Castle… Bref, j'me sers de ce que j'vois pour écrire certains trucs et ceci en fit partie. Après, les détails sont de moi.**

**Mxelle Juuw : **C'est souvent ce qui revient dans les reviews : 'on s'croirait dans un épisode' ! ça me fait extrêmement plaisir parce que quand j'effectue des corrections à mes chapitres, c'est souvent pour que ça paraisse plus vrai et plus dynamique. Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture !

**Z2vy** : Oui, tu as raison, on s'éloigne du titre initial, j'ai juste gardé ce titre pour une question sentimentale mais l'histoire en elle-même n'a pas de lien avec la constellation, si ce n'est 'là où tout à commencé' ^^ Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**MadMouse** : J'avais envie que pour une fois, Lisbon arrive à mentir un petit peu à Jane, parce qu'elle a envie de le protéger. Bon, évidemment, ça va pas tenir longtemps ^^ Bonne lecture et merci tout plein !

**WhySerious** : Comme je disais à MadMouse, comme Lisbon veut protéger Jane, elle ne veut pas lui dire le code. Et elle se donne du mal pour parvenir à lui mentir donc je voulais que son mensonge marche un minimum. Mais Jane reste Jane donc… Bref, merci énormément de suivre l'histoire, et excellente lecture !

MissK369 : Personnellement, même si quelqu'un réécrivait cette histoire à sa manière, pour moi, ça donnerait quelque chose de vraiment différent parce que chacun à sa plume. Donc si tu écris un truc où tu as la même idée de base que moi, ça ne sera pas pareil. Mon idée précise prend forme dans ce chapitre donc c'est là que tu vas voir si ton idée y ressemble ou pas. Merci pour ta très gentille review et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Le verdict tomba froidement sur l'équipe moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Le message du consultant était bref mais on ne pouvait plus clair : « C'est Ayam, il a été torturé. Sa famille a été épargnée. J'arrive avec d'autres infos. ».

- Et merde, ne cessait de répéter Lisbon.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Si vous l'aviez protégé, ça aurait été pire pour sa famille, voulu la rassurer sa subordonnée.

- Il était si terrifiée, il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire.

Elle tournait en rond en se frottant le front, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire désormais. Et surtout, elle envisageait de rester dormir au CBI cette nuit. Parce que dorénavant, elle était la seule cible des voleurs. Elle se repassa la suite de chiffres dans la tête. Elle se l'était répétée une centaine de fois depuis ce matin, pour être sûre de ne pas l'oublier. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Elle voulait que Jane soit là et elle s'autorisa ce qu'elle s'était interdit depuis trois jours. Elle ferma les yeux, repensa à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

- Me voilà !

Elle rouvrit les yeux et eut l'impression d'être démasquée lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Jane.

- J'suis arrivée sur la scène de crime avant les autres, j'ai emprunté ça, c'était dans la poche d'Ayam.

Il tendit un papier à Lisbon qui le parcourut des yeux.

- 5VLM085. C'est un numéro de plaque d'immatriculation. Il a du la noter lorsqu'il a vu ces personnes se garer devant chez lui.

- 5VLM085, répéta Van Pelt qui s'empressa de lancer une recherche.

L'équipe attendit la suite dans un silence total.

- C'est une voiture volée, patron, déclara-t-elle. Elle appartenait à un certain Hugo Vince.

- La personne qui connait le code est en danger et on ne sait même pas c'est qui, intervint Rigsby.

Lisbon sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos. Elle avait l'impression que Jane transperçait de ses yeux chaque pore de sa peau afin de trouver l'élément qui clochait. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était maintenant parfaitement consciente.

- Il faut qu'on attende que Wallis revienne au bureau avant d'en parler à Hightower, nous ne sommes pas supposés être au courant.

Elle se tourna vers Jane et se risqua à plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Pas de quoi, l'interrompit celui-ci avant même qu'elle n'est esquisser le début d'un remerciement.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Les agents avaient presque tous quitté leur bureau et Hightower était sur le point de rentrer. Lisbon avait renvoyé les membres de son équipe chez eux mais Cho relisait inlassablement ses notes et Jane… était en quelque sorte déjà chez lui. Elle s'était assise sur son canapé et ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son bureau. Et s'ils l'attendaient quelque part dehors ? Elle se répéta le code une nouvelle fois. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une machination ? Qu'un piège dans lequel elle était tombée ? Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa ses doigts. Elle avait son arme de service à la ceinture, sa petite arme coincée dans sa chaussure, une autre arme dans la boîte à gants et elle emprunterait discrètement un gilet pare-balle en rentrant chez elle. Elle avait le sentiment d'être paranoïaque mais comme l'avait si bien dit Jane, Ayam lui avait transmis sa peur. On frappa à sa porte. Une tasse de thé fumante à la main, le consultant entra dans le bureau en souriant légèrement.

- Toujours là ?

- Et vous ?

- Moi, c'est une habitude. Sauf dimanche soir dernier mais vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

La jeune femme sourit timidement en fixant ses chaussures.

- Allez, Lisbon, ne vous rendez pas coupable pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas fait.

- « Quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. » C'est exactement ça, Jane. J'aurais du faire quelque chose.

Le consultant leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du bureau pour y poser sa tasse. Il la rejoignit ensuite sur le canapé.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire un coup de déprime, lui fit-il en remarquer en donnant un gentil coup de coude dans son bras.

La jeune femme retrouva son sourire.

- Il en faudrait bien plus, croyez-moi.

- J'essaie de ne pas y penser mais vous savez, j'ai encore envie de vous embrasser parfois.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt et elle se leva du canapé comme si elle venait de recevoir un choc électrique.

- Arrêtez avec ça.

Le consultant soupira en quittant à son tour le canapé et avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, il répliqua :

- Vous avez l'air de penser que ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'est du qu'à une pulsion mais vous avez tort.

- N'en dites pas plus, Jane, vous allez…

- Laissez-moi terminer.

Le silence retomba brutalement et Lisbon regarda sur le côté, comme si elle estimait qu'écouter et regarder Jane à la fois était bien trop dangereux.

- Je sais que de votre côté, ce n'était pas uniquement une pulsion, lui dit-il.

- Je n'aurais jamais du vous parler de tout ça, soupira-t-elle en se prenant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

- Et ça n'en était pas une non plus de mon côté.

- Si, Jane, et c'est normal. Vous n'avez eut personne depuis des années et comme je suis votre amie et que vous avez confiance en moi, vous vous êtes autorisé un peu de fantaisie. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça du moment que ça ne se reproduit pas.

- Je crois que vous écoutez ce que je vous dis mais vous ne l'entendez pas.

- Ecoutez, l'enquête actuelle est suffisamment stressante, je n'ai pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez une couche. Est-ce qu'on peut reparler de ça à un autre moment ?

- Très bien. Alors parlons d'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ?

Le temps sembla se suspendre dans les airs. Des fenêtres se fermaient et les lumières s'éteignaient de tous les côtés. Cho avait quitté la pièce principale quelques minutes auparavant et un des agents d'entretien commençait son service.

- Le code, bafouilla finalement Lisbon.

- Quoi ?

- Le code.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Jane pour comprendre puis son visage changea de couleurs.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il en se laissant choir sur la chaise derrière lui.

Lisbon sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules et elle eut l'impression que ses poumons marchaient de nouveau normalement.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes armée jusqu'aux dents ?

- Et ce n'est pas tout, sourit-elle, j'avais l'intention de voler un gilet pare-balle juste le temps de cette enquête…

- C'est quoi le code ?

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire ? Ils me tueraient et en auraient après vous.

- S'ils apprennent que l'on est plusieurs à savoir le code, ce n'est peut-être pas vous qu'ils choisiront. Il faut le dire à un maximum d'agents, déclara alors le consultant comme s'il avait eut l'idée du siècle.

- Bien sûr ! S'enthousiasma faussement Lisbon. Et il suffit que l'un des agents soit moins résistant qu'un autre, qu'il balance le code et après, boum !

Elle reprit son sérieux et fixa Jane en déclarant d'une voix un peu plus grave :

- Idée suivante.

Jane se remit debout et s'approcha d'elle. Elle dû lever la tête pour ne pas quitter son regard.

- Dites-le seulement à moi. Il y aura déjà cinquante pour cent de chance en moins qu'ils vous choisissent.

Elle secoua négativement la tête d'un air désolé.

- Ce serait vous mettre en danger.

- Ce serait partager le danger.

- Je sais ce que vous essayer de faire, Jane.

- J'essaie de limiter les chances qu'ils s'en prennent à vous, avoua celui-ci presque à voix basse.

- Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, répliqua la jeune femme en tapota son arme.

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Jane sur son visage et l'odeur de son après-rasage.

- S'il vous plait, dites-moi le code. On partage les risques.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête et détourna le regard en sentant la tempête arriver. Elle ne se trompa pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, le consultant serra les poings et recula en pinçant les lèvres.

- S'il vous arrive quelque chose, vous…

Il s'interrompit pour ne pas dire de méchanceté mais la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire à cet instant, c'était de secouer la femme forte qu'elle était pour qu'elle crache le code. A sa plus grande surprise, Lisbon lui sourit, laissant apparaître une fossette sur sa joue.

- Je vous trouverais adorable si je n'étais pas aussi terrifiée, lâcha-t-elle juste avant que ses joues ne se teintent de rouge.

La colère que ressentait Jane disparut instantanément mais il tenta de garder un visage impassible.

- N'essayez pas de m'attendrir.

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre et chercha son blouson des yeux. Elle le repéra sur le dossier de son fauteuil et l'enfila avant de saisir la bandoulière de son sac.

- Ça n'a même pas marché un petit peu ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Rien du tout.

- Menteur. On s'retrouve demain ?

Elle prit la direction des ascenseurs, suivie par Jane.

- Ah, Lisbon, ce que vous pouvez être drôle, dit Jane en faisant apparaître un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Eh bien votre plaisanterie sur le fait qu'on se retrouve demain est excellente. Comme si j'allais vous laisser seule toute la nuit.

Lisbon entra dans l'ascenseur et regarda fixement Jane.

- On non, vous ne dormirez pas chez moi.

- Oh oui, je dormirai chez vous, répliqua le consultant en se plaçant à ses cotés.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Arrivés dans le parking, la dispute se poursuivait.

- Ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec dimanche, il est juste hors de question que je vous laisse rentrer seule.

- Je ne suis pas seule, j'ai le code.

- Arrêtez, Lisbon, ça n'a rien d'amusant.

- Patron ?

- Cho ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous étiez rentré depuis un moment.

- J'ai laissé mon téléphone et mon bloc-notes dans la cuisine quand j'ai rangé ma tasse.

L'asiatique croisa le regard de Jane et lui posa une question silencieuse. Jane la comprit sans mal puisqu'il était persuadé que Cho s'était lui aussi douté de quelque chose étant donné l'état alerte de Lisbon.

- Il le lui a dit.

- J'm'en doutais, soupira l'asiatique.

- Jane !

- Aucune importance, patron, vraiment, je m'en doutais. C'est quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- Le code.

- Mais je ne vous le dirai pas à vous non plus ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais tous vous mettre en danger ?

- Il s'agit de partager le danger, patron.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais…

Avant que Jane n'ai pu finir sa phrase, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre à l'autre bout du parking. La main sur leurs armes, Cho et Lisbon fixaient la moto qui s'approchait. Ils soufflèrent en reconnaissant l'agent Wallis. Il s'approcha d'eux et lorsqu'il fut à moins de deux mètres d'eux, Cho le vit lancer quelque chose qui tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit métallique. La grenade dégoupillée explosa et une odeur très forte de chloroforme lui prit la gorge. Il eut juste le temps de voir Lisbon s'effondrer et Jane fermer les yeux, puis il sombra lui aussi dans l'inconscient.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lorsque Jane ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit nauséeux et ses yeux le piquèrent. Il chercha dans sa mémoire les derniers évènements et se souvint de Cho et Lisbon. A sa droite, l'asiatique était inconscient. Mais où diable était Lisbon ? Les contours de la pièce étaient encore flous mais il entendait des voix venant de derrière une porte et il comprit que c'était cela qui l'avait réveillé. Il s'approcha de Cho et le secoua.

- Cho. Cho, réveille-toi !

Ce dernier poussa un soupir et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- On a été kidnappé, chuchota Jane.

- Où est Lisbon ?

- Je ne sais pas.

L'asiatique regarda l'heure.

- Ça fait plus de quatre heures qu'on est évanouis, calcula-t-il.

- Quatre heures ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et quatre hommes cagoulés s'approchèrent des deux collègues. Ils les firent se lever et sans la moindre parole, les firent traverser de longs couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un grand hangar où se trouvait un vieux camion dont Cho reconnut immédiatement la plaque d'immatriculation. Les hommes ouvrirent les portes arrière et les jetèrent à l'intérieur comme deux sacs. Jane tomba nez à nez avec une main toute fine et il eut juste le temps de découvrir le visage tuméfiée de son amie avant que les portes ne se referment et les plongent dans le noir.

- Lisbon !

- Lisbon est là ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? S'inquiéta Jane.

Une source de lumière apparut au poignet de Cho.

- Ils m'ont laissé ma montre, expliqua celui-ci.

Il éclaira le visage de Lisbon et eut mal au cœur. Du sang presque séché recouvrait son visage et des coupures s'étalaient sur son front, son menton et son cou. Son tee-shirt n'était plus qu'un chiffon plein de terre et ses yeux fermés semblaient gonflés et bleuâtres.

- Lisbon, chuchota Jane en essayant de la réveiller. Teresa, ouvrez les yeux, s'il vous plait.

Cho palpa son pouls.

- Elle est vivante mais affaiblie, il faut la laisser se reposer et se préparer.

- Se préparer ?

Jane tourna son visage vers Cho mais il ne perçut que ses deux yeux brillants.

- A subir la même chose. Le point positif, c'est qu'on ne pourra jamais leur donner le code. Mais il faut faire semblant de le connaître, sinon on est mort.

- Oh non, souffla Jane en caressant la tête de Lisbon sans s'en rendre compte.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Jane essuyait avec un mouchoir les restes de sang qui coulait de la lèvre de Lisbon sous la lumière de la montre de son collègue. Il se rendait compte que ce geste était plus qu'inutile mais il ne s'imaginait pas une seconde sans rien faire. Il se repassait dans la tête tous les détails de l'enquête qu'il avait plus ou moins partagés avec l'équipe afin d'essayer de monter un plan pour les sauver tous les trois sans avoir besoin de livrer le code à leurs agresseurs. De toute façon, seule Lisbon le détenait et elle était toujours inconsciente.

- Je pense qu'ils vont nous tabasser séparément, déclara soudain Cho.

- Mm. Et c'est mieux ou pire ?

Soudain, des voix se firent entendre et le cœur de Jane changea de rythme. Une portière claqua et le camion dans lequel ils étaient démarra.

- … n'doit pas rester là, entendit-il. On fera ça sur le chemin et quand ce sera bon, on trouvera bien un fossé.

- Je n'aime pas trop le mot 'fossé' dans leur bouche, chuchota-t-il.

Les portes arrières du camion s'ouvrirent et trois grands hommes cagoulés et vêtus de noir s'engouffrèrent dans la remorque.

- Ferme, Jackie, c'est bon !

Non, il y a une femme, pensa Jane.

- Bien, bien, bien…, déclara la femme d'une voix grave. On sait parfaitement que l'un de vous sait le code. La brunette a essayé de nous faire croire que c'était elle jusqu'à la fin mais mes hommes et moi en doutons fortement. Alors voici le deal : si l'un de vous se dénonce et balance le code, on lâche l'autre. Ainsi que la fliquette.

Jane regarda Cho mais celui-ci continuait de fixer les hommes devant lui.

- J'ai le code, dit-il alors.

Jane esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je savais que tu ferais ça Cho mais c'est inutile. Je supporterai la torture et si je craque, ils auront le code, un point c'est tout. Pas la peine de jouer les héros en faisant semblant…

L'asiatique tourna les yeux vers lui et le consultant cru déceler un demi-sourire avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

- C'est un jeu amusant mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne les fasse pas rire, répliqua Cho en désignant d'un signe de tête leurs agresseurs.

- Je ne joue pas.

- Nous non plus alors on va faire simple ! S'énerva un des hommes. On va vous tabasser tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la vérité sorte et…

- Brad ! Le coupa la femme. Arrête de t'agiter comme ça. Tu veux lequel ?

- Le blond.

- Prends-le dans la camionnette et on décolle, on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ici. Le premier qui a le code appelle l'autre. En route !

Jane se fit traîner jusqu'à une camionnette et fut projeté à l'intérieur. Le dénommé Brad monta avec lui et cria au chauffeur qu'il pouvait démarrer et suivre le camion. L'endroit était un peu plus lumineux que la remorque du camion mais Lisbon et Cho n'étaient plus à portée de vue et cela resserra le cœur de Jane.

Le moteur du véhicule gronda et il sentit le sol vibrer sous lui, puis l'engin recula. Et le premier coup de pied arriva, suivi par de nombreuses étoiles.

- Toi et moi, on va se faire du mal pour rien. Alors tu devrais me dévoiler le code maintenant.

- Tu n'es pas juste, souffla Jane en se mettant à quatre pattes. Tu as commencé à me frapper alors que je t'ai avoué que j'avais le code. Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance de te le dire.

- Vas-y, dis-le.

- J'ai une conscience, l'ami. Et j'ai peur que tu massacres des gens avec la bombe alors je vais m'assurer que tu ne feras de mal à personne une fois que tu auras le code.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

Pour toute réponse, le consultant se prit un coup de pied dans le nez et alors que du sang coulait de sa bouche, il bascula sur le côté, sonné.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Pas le temps de répondre aux reviews pour cause de mémoire de 30 pages à finir mais je ne vous oublie pas (**_**non, jamais, vous êtes aux creux de moi, de ma vie, de…**_** oups, j'm'égare du côté du Québec, sorry ^^) et je vous remercie ! Et je vous réponds sur le prochain chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5**

Cho essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son oreille et jeta un œil sur Lisbon. Malgré l'agitation qui régnait, elle était toujours parfaitement inconsciente. Il releva les yeux vers la femme cagoulée et attendit l'arrivée d'un autre coup.

- Moi et mes amis, on n'a besoin de ce code.

- Ils ne sont pas vos amis, ils sont vos pions.

Le coup de coude qu'il reçu dans la mâchoire l'envoya à terre mais il n'en avait que faire. Il pensait à Jane et priait pour qu'il ne leur donne pas un faux code. S'il choisissait cette voix, ils le tueraient sur-le-champ.

- Je veux ouvrir ce coffre-fort et j'y arriverai, avec ou sans toi. Seulement, je préfère la simplicité. Donne-moi cette suite de chiffres ou je vais être obligée de te tirer dans l'épaule.

Cho inspira lentement et grimaça en sentant la douleur matraquer ses côtés.

- J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez obligée de sortir votre flingue…

Il entendit un gémissement venant du coin où Lisbon était allongée. Faites qu'elle ne se réveille pas, pria-t-il. Si elle reprenait conscience, cette femme la tabasserait sous ses yeux pour qu'il lâche le morceau. Et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait voir sa supérieure souffrir. Mais dans ce cas, que dirait-il ? Il n'avait pas le code.

Il vit la femme viser son épaule et il ne lâcha pas son regard meurtrier. Il savait déjà le niveau de douleur qu'il allait devoir endurer, alors il pensa très fort à Lisbon et Jane, à Ayam qui avait été si brave, et au nombre de personnes innocentes qu'il protégeait en agissant ainsi. Il sentait une brûlure dans son épaule et vacilla en arrière, sa main heurtant légèrement celle de Lisbon.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Jane sentait les larmes couler le long de sa joue. Il avait probablement le poignet foulé et il n'était pas sûr que sa rotule en miette puisse un jour être réparée.

- Ok, souffla-t-il. Je vais vous donner ce putain de code. Mais relâchez mes amis.

- Comment est-ce qu'on sait que c'est toi qui a le code et pas l'autre ?

- Ça ne sert à rien que je te le prouve, c'est elle qui dirige l'opération, c'est à elle qu'il faut que je parle. Toi, tu n'es qu'une de ses marionnettes. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi la laisser se foutre de toi encore et encore, Brad ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une peste. Je pense que tu es capable de mener des opérations tout seul, tu n'as pas besoin d'elle.

- Je l'aide, je suis là pour ça.

- Et tu as quoi en échange ? Un merci tous les trente-et-un du mois ? Monte ton truc tout seul, vieux, tu y gagneras plus.

Au même instant, le téléphone de Brad sonna. Il répondit des « ok » puis déclara à son interlocuteur que « le blond » jurait de connaître le code et qu'il était prêt à le donner.

- Ton petit ami s'est évanoui, dit-il après avoir raccrocher.

- Eh bien estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas lui le détenteur du code…

- On va s'arrêter sur le bord et tu vas pouvoir parler avec Carla.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les engins stoppèrent sur le bord de la route et Carla changea de remorque, laissant Cho et Lisbon inconscients sous la surveillance d'un de ses complices.

- Alors vas-y, parle ! cria-t-elle à Jane.

Celui-ci se fit la remarque qu'il avait tenu plus longtemps que Cho. Il n'avait pas sa solidité mais il savait parler et embrouiller ses agresseurs, c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait sauvé du malaise pour le moment.

- On dirait que mon ami Cho vous a bien énervée. Il est assez doué pour ça… Lâchez-les et je vous donne le code.

- Je ne les lâcherai pas, blondinet. Si c'est eux qui ont le code, je suis baisé.

- Si « ce sont » eux, la corrigea Jane.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il se fout de ma gueule ? Insista-t-elle auprès de Brad.

- Non, nia celui-ci en secouant la tête. Il est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Je vois bien que vous êtes celle qui dirige l'opération, expliqua Jane. Alors j'ai pensé qu'avoir un beau langage faisait partie des choses qui vous rendent grande aux yeux des autres, c'est tout. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je sais le code. Pas eux.

- Et tu veux que je te fasse confiance ?

- Je vais vous expliquer comment je vois les choses. Si vous les relâchez et que vous me torturez jusqu'à ce que je dise le code, vous finirez par me relâcher aussi. Si je n'ai pas le code et que vous les avez déjà relâchés, vous me tuerez. Je me trompe ?

- Pour l'instant, t'es dans le bon, mais ne joue pas trop les malins.

- Je ne veux pas mourir donc je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir.

- Sauf si tu veux protéger tes amis.

- Amis, amis… C'est un bien grand mot. Mais si on suit mon idée, je serai gagnant et vous aussi. Vous aurez le code et je serai traité en héros pour avoir protéger mes « amis ».

Jane afficha un sourire plein de suffisance et sentit que son discours prenait.

- Dis-moi le code et je les relâcherai.

- Non, non, ça va ternir mon image si je vous donne le code juste pour les sauver, déclara Jane sur le ton de l'évidence. Il faut que ce soit moi qui ai l'air d'avoir réussi à marchander avec vous.

La femme sembla réfléchir. Elle trouvait cet homme presque aussi intelligent qu'elle mais elle avait tout de même peur de relâcher les vrais détenteurs du code.

- Je crois qu'il dit la vérité, Carla, déclara Brad. Je bosse à vos côtés depuis très longtemps et si vous avez envie de suivre un de mes conseils, libérez les autres. C'est lui qui a les chiffres.

- Je crois aussi, Brad.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir, ajouta Jane pour clôturer la décision.

La femme soupira et jeta un œil derrière elle. Le camion était toujours en marche et son complice attendait qu'on lui donne la marche à suivre.

- Laisse-les sur le bas côté ! lui hurla sa chef.

- Avec un téléphone portable si possible, demanda Jane dans un sourire forcé.

La femme enleva sa cagoule et des cheveux noirs et raides lui tombèrent sur les épaules. Elle lui rendit son sourire et le consultant ne pu que constater que son hygiène dentaire était plus que parfaite. Ses dents brillaient presque dans la pénombre de la camionnette.

- Ou pas, dit-il finalement.

Il aperçu l'homme déposer le corps de Lisbon dans le fossé et fut un peu soulagé de voir Cho qui titubait alors que sa direction lui était imposée. Il eut un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il s'en sorte vivant et les revoie un jour. Si peu de chance pour qu'il revoie les joues de Lisbon se colorer alors qu'il tenterait de nouveau de la charmer. Il se força à garder son sourire et ses regards noirs en tête alors que les portes de la camionnette se refermaient.

- Voilà, déclara Carla. Démarre Jackie !

Les deux véhicules se remirent en route et la femme attendit quelques minutes avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- Alors comment procède-t-on maintenant ? Je te tabasse jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes le code ou tu parles tout de suite et ensuite je te tabasse un peu juste pour la forme ?

Surtout, ne pas lui faire comprendre que tu ne sais rien du code, se répéta le consultant. Auquel cas elle ferait demi-tour dans l'espoir de récupérer Lisbon et Cho, et étant donné l'état dans lequel ils étaient, ce ne serait pas bien compliqué.

- Je vais quand même essayer de garder le code secret. Sinon ce serait être d'accord pour que vous tuiez des innocents, ce que je ne suis pas.

- Brad ? Prête-moi ta magnifique batte de base-ball, il semblerait que j'ai du travail.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Wo ! Hey oh ! Hey !

Cho ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant quelqu'un crier. Il observa l'étendue d'herbe à sa droite et entendit des voitures circuler en haut de la butte qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

- Hey ! Ça va ? Vous avez l'air mal en point !

Un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans remontait sa braguette et courait vers lui.

- On est où, là ? demanda Cho.

- Whoua, vous êtes complètement sonnés ! Trop fort… Elle est morte, elle ?

Il se retourna et découvrit sa supérieure, aussi inconsciente qu'avant qu'il se prenne une balle dans l'épaule. Il se souvint que l'homme avait sortit une grosse sphère en métal et avait essayé de viser son visage. Il sentit une bosse derrière sa tête et en déduit qu'il avait visé à côté et l'avait assommé.

- Lisbon… Patron, réveillez-vous, dit-il en secouant légèrement Lisbon.

- J'ai de l'eau si vous voulez, annonça le jeune homme.

- Vous vous appelez ?

- J'vais inventer un nom parce qu'on ne sait jamais, vous allez peut-être vouloir me rechercher et me tuer un jour ou l'autre. Vous êtes des bandits ?

Cho ouvrit les paupières de Lisbon et vit que ses pupilles semblaient réactives à la lumière du jour. Elle était simplement sonnée.

- Nous sommes du CBI. Je veux bien ton eau, John Doe.

- Ah non, John c'est pourri. Tenez.

L'asiatique attrapa la bouteille et versa directement le liquide sur le visage de Lisbon. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir.

- Patron, il faut vous réveiller et aller à l'hôpital.

- S'qui ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- C'est qui ? Tenta d'articuler Lisbon.

- Cho, répondit ce dernier en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. On était enfermé avec les gens qui ont volé la bombe qui appartenait à la secte, vous vous souvenez ?

Il l'aida à s'asseoir et la laissa boire un peu d'eau. Tout a coup, elle tourna la tête et fixa son collègue d'un air apeuré.

- Ils vous ont blessé !

- Vous ne vous êtes pas regardée, patron. Ils ont toujours Jane, il faut rentrer au bureau et retrouver la camionnette dans laquelle il était.

- Quelle camionnette ?

- Mettons-nous en chemin, je vous raconterai.

- Faut vous amener quelque part ?

Lisbon et Cho se tournèrent vers le jeune homme que l'asiatique avait momentanément oublié.

- Oui. Sans respecter les limites de vitesse, ajouta Cho.

- Trop fort !

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Jane cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le sol gris et froid de la camionnette. Il se sentait nauséeux et les balancements dus aux virages de la route ne l'aidaient pas à garder le cap. Lisbon et sa vitalité. Lisbon et la facilité qu'il avait à la faire rougir quand il le souhaitait. Lisbon et ses regards noirs lorsqu'il se comportait comme un enfant. Ne surtout pas laisser ces images s'enfuir.

- Allez, c'est bon, t'es assez mal en point comme ça. Crache le code et on n'en parle plus.

Il mourait d'envie de lui rire au nez et de lui annoncer qu'il ne connaissait pas le code mais cela aurait été du suicide.

- Si je vous le disais, vous feriez du mal à des innocents.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quel but il nous faut cette bombe.

- Une chose est sûre, haleta-t-il, ce n'est pas pour sauver le monde.

Il fit un effort surhumain pour se remettre sur le dos.

- Mais allez-y, tentez de me persuader, vous n'y perdrai rien.

- Certainement pas.

- Laissez-moi deviner… Vous voulez corriger une injustice ?

Il vit un éclair furtif passer dans les yeux de Carla et sa poigne sur la batte de base-ball devint plus forte.

- Un ami ? Un membre de votre famille ? Vous voulez le venger et punir ceux qui lui ont fait subir cette injustice.

Elle sourit et éleva la batte au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre sur le pied de Jane. Celui-ci hurla et replia sa jambe sur le côté en rapprochant son genou de son torse, comme si approcher l'emplacement de la douleur plus près de son cœur pouvait apaiser le mal. Il gémit et sentit une nouvelle larme glisser le long de sa tempe et rejoindre son oreille.

- Ok, souffla-t-il. Je m'suis trompé. C'est lui que vous voulez sauver. Il est en prison et la bombe va vous servir à faire exploser le bâtiment pour le libérer.

- Arrête, Petit Prince, tu fatigues ta cervelle…

Il savait qu'il avait gagné un peu de temps en lui parlant de son plan mais il savait aussi qu'à la vitesse où les choses évoluaient, il serait mort avant d'arriver à destination. Quelle destination, d'ailleurs ?

- On va où ?

- On s'approche de la bombe, et donc, on a besoin du code. Allez, j'suis sympa, j'te laisse choisir. Quelle est la prochaine partie de ton corps que tu veux voir réduite en bouillie ?

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Non, pas l'hôpital ! Je retourne avec vous au CBI et on retrouve Jane !

- Patron, on va le retrouver très vite mais vous n'êtes pas en état.

- Vous avez vu l'état de votre épaule avant de me dire ça ?

- Bon ! s'exclama le jeune homme qui conduisait. Maintenant, va falloir m'indiquer la route parce que moi, le CBI, je n'sais pas c'est où.

- Retrouvons Jane tous ensemble et ensuite, on ira se faire soigner.

Cho soupira et regarda le conducteur dans le rétroviseur.

- Prenez à droite.

Lisbon se massa la cuisse et se tourna soudain vers son collègue.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on va retrouver Jane très vite ? On n'a aucune piste.

- Il y a une piste : ma montre GPS que j'ai discrètement laissé tomber dans un recoin de la remorque du camion.

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et l'adrénaline s'emparer d'elle. Elle laissa échapper un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose et tel un miroir, Cho lui répondit.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Cho et Lisbon devaient être au CBI depuis un bout de temps maintenant, Jane en était sûr. Ils auront fait du stop et quelqu'un les aura amenés à destination. Mais comment allaient-ils faire pour le retrouver ?

Il rampa de quelques centimètres pour s'adosser à un côté de la camionnette. Alors que Carla enlevait la sécurité de son arme et lui visait sa jambe encore valide, une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Non, s'il-vous-plait…

- Ah ah, sourit la femme. On demande pitié ? Y aurait-il un code sur le bout de tes lèvres ?

- Je vais vous le dire mais je vous en prie, ne tuez pas d'innocents.

- Des gens innocents mourront, l'ami. C'est comme ça. Je dois sortir mes frères de cette foutue prison. Parle ou je tire. Un. Deux.

- Cinq, trois, trois, sept. Euh…

- Brad, tu notes ?

- Oui, oui. Cinq, trois, trois, sept.

- Quatre, deux, deux, zéro. Ou quatre, quatre, deux, zéro ?

- Ne joue pas à ça ! S'énerva Carla et pointant de nouveau son arme vers Jane.

- Je ne joue pas ! Paniqua celui-ci. Je le jure ! Je n'sais plus s'il y a deux quatre ou deux deux, je le jure.

- Ok, ok. C'est bon, pleure pas. Il nous faut le bon parce que vois-tu, ce code a une alarme et si l'on se trompe, on sera repérés. Donc réfléchis bien et ne te trompe pas.

- C'est deux fois le chiffre deux, j'en suis sûr maintenant.

- Très bien. On va vérifier cela en arrivant et si tu t'es trompé, je devrai probablement me servir de ce flingue. Pigé ?

- Oh oui, c'est limpide…

Et Carla le laissa tranquille le restant du trajet. Si tranquille qu'il parvint même à s'endormir une vingtaine de minutes. Lorsque la camionnette s'arrêta et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur à son pied était à la limite de l'insupportable. Alors une nouvelle fois, il se concentra. Lisbon.

Il sentit qu'on le trainait dans de la terre humide et distingua une immense pièce où se trouvait une bonne vingtaine d'hommes cagoulés. On aurait dix vingt Brad. Au centre, le coffre-fort. Il fut déposé à côté et il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise et avoir une vue sur Carla et ses nombreux acolytes.

- C'est le moment de vérité ! s'exclama cette dernière.

- Chouette, marmonna Jane et sachant que sa mort était proche.

Lisbon lui manquait et ses souvenirs ne suffisaient plus. Il commençait à lâcher prise et avait envie d'avouer son ignorance et d'être tué pour ne plus avoir à souffrir.

- Brad, répète-moi le code.

- Cinq.

Aucun autre chiffre ne pu être prononcé. Un coup de feu se fit entendre puis une mitraillette résonna dans les oreilles de Jane. Il s'allongea sur le sol et ferma les yeux en attendant une balle qui viendrait le traverser à un moment ou à un autre. Un homme cagoulé reçu une balle en plein cœur alors qu'il courait vers le consultant et son corps s'effondra sur lui. La crosse de l'arme qu'il tenait vint heurter sa tempe et il plongea dans le noir sans résister.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est un peu particulier : Jane est dans les vapes (vous avez du le comprendre à la fin du chapitre précédent) et il revit une scène de sa vie. Le cerveau est parfois bien étrange, j'en profite pour écrire ce que je veux ^^ Et peut-être aussi vous faire plaisir !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**caro94 : **Merci ! Ici, pas beaucoup d'enquête comme tu vas le voir… Tu m'diras ce que tu en penses ! Ah oui, « You raise me up », magnifique chanson. Bonne lecture !

**MadMouse** : Merci pour ta review, oui c'était un chapitre effroyable mais d'après mes souvenirs, je n'ai tué personne ^^ Et puis le chapitre qui suit devrait faire du bien à tout le monde ! Bonne lecture !

**Sweetylove30** : Moi non plus je ne suis pas habituée à faire du mal aux personnages, ou du moins pas autant que ça, mais il faut ce qu'il faut ! Mais comme je ne fais pas dans le dramatique, ça pourra pas se finir si mal p Merci de reviewer toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !

**Mxelle Juuw** : J'ai longuement hésité entre faire débarquer le CBI ou un autre groupe méchant… Et puis j'ai fait un choix ^^ Désolée d'avoir laissé autant de suspense à la fin du chapitre 4 mais je trouvais que c'était le parfait moment pour couper ! Merci de tes reviews et excellente lecture de ce chapitre un peu spécial…

**Z2vy : **Merci ! Pour tes deux reviews ! Et effectivement, j'avais pensé à faire surgir un autre groupe méchant voulant la bombe. Mais ça me semblait un peu abusé =D Comme tu le dis, tout devrait s'arranger, mais avant de voir si tout s'arrange, il y a ce chapitre 6 un peu hors du temps, hors de l'enquête, hors de l'action, mais qui a son importance ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Solealuna** : Oui, je sais, j'ai coupé le chapitre 4 en pleine action mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Contente de voir que ça te plait toujours autant ^^ Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre !

**LAurore** : ça y est, voilà la suite ^^ En fait, pas vraiment, mais j'pense que tu vas trouver ce chapitre intéressant… Merci de laisser des commentaires, c'est cool ! Bonne lecture !

**WhySerious** : Je me suis appliquée pour rendre mes scènes de torture réalistes donc je suis contente que ça soit bien passé. Et j'suis aussi un peu désolée d'avoir maltraité nos héros favoris mais je fais une pause avec ce chapitre. C'est un chapitre 'détente et bien-être', rien que pour vous ^^ Merci pour ta review, c'est sympa de prendre le temps de laisser quelques mots ! Bonne lecture !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**

_Flashback_

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère.

Jane haussa les épaules en regardant au loin Cho embarquer le coupable.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Insista Lisbon. C'est avec Robert Redford. Ça ne vous dit rien ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous surprend ?

- Parce que tout le monde a vu « L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux. ».

- Eh bien pas moi.

- Peut-être que vous ne vous en souvenez plus, déclara finalement Lisbon en entrant dans son bureau.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit en souriant.

- Et pourquoi vous trouvez que notre enquête se termine pareil ?

La jeune femme commença à trier son bureau pour y installer son ordinateur afin de pouvoir commencer le rapport d'enquête.

- Alison a choisit sa famille en témoignant contre celui qu'elle aime.

- Et c'est ce qui se passe dans le film ?

- Jane, dit-elle avec un sourire, je ne vais pas vous raconter l'histoire du début à la fin. Aller le louer. Et puis ça ne servirait à rien que je vous le raconte, il faut le voir pour sentir le charisme de l'histoire.

Jane eut un léger rire.

-Mm… Le charisme de l'histoire ou le charisme de Robert Redford ?

Lisbon lui répondit par une sorte de grimace enfantine sans se soucier de ses joues qui rosissaient.

- Je vous laisse travailler, je vais voir si mes influences peuvent servir à vous obtenir un rendez-vous avec Redford…

Elle leva la tête pour regarder Jane s'éloigner.

- C'est ça…

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Ça y est !

Lisbon fit un bon sur sa chaise et se cogna le genou dans son bureau.

- Jane !

- Je vous ai fait peur ?

- Il fait presque noir dans les bureaux, il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde et il est plus de vingt-deux heures alors oui, arriver en criant est une bonne méthode pour effrayer les gens, rétorqua-t-elle en massant son genou endolori.

Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que son consultant tenait quelque chose de rectangulaire dans les mains.

- Je vous attends ? demanda Jane en agitant l'objet.

Elle reconnu finalement la couverture du DVD.

- Vous avez trouvé ça où ?

- Eh bien au magasin de location de vidéos, au coin de la rue.

Elle se mit à rire et posa son regard sur son écran pour poursuivre son travail.

- Je l'ai chez moi, il ne fallait pas aller le louer.

- Mais vous m'avez dit…

- C'était une façon de parler, Jane. Mais c'est très bien, vous faites marcher le commerce de location de vidéos comme ça.

Le consultant soupira puis s'installa sur le canapé de la jeune femme.

- Dépêchez-vous de finir, je vous attends.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour regarder « les chevaux qui murmurent… », non… s'interrompit Jane pour relire le titre du film.

- « L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux. »

- C'est ça.

- Vous avez une télévision dans votre grenier, peut-être ? demanda Lisbon en effectuant des corrections sur le paragraphe qu'elle venait de terminer.

- Non mais… vous, oui.

La jeune femme s'interrompit et regarda Jane sans être sûre de comprendre.

- On pourrait… regarder le film chez vous, expliqua le consultant.

Plutôt étonnée d'entendre Jane s'inviter chez elle, Lisbon continua de le fixer sans un mot.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, on peut le visionner une autre fois si vous êtes fatiguée. Ou je le regarderai tout seul.

- Oui. J'veux dire, non, non, ça ne me dérange pas, je suis juste un peu surprise par votre proposition.

- Moi aussi, déclara Jane en souriant, à la limite de la gêne.

- Laissez-moi le temps de terminer quelques corrections et j'arrive.

- D'accord. Et pizza pour le repas, ça vous convient ?

- Oui. Mais vous avez vu combien de temps dure le film ?

- Mm…, chercha Jane sur le boitier du DVD. Ouh là ! Deux heures quarante minutes. Presque trois heures de Robert Redford, cool !

Lisbon ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant le faux enthousiasme du consultant.

- Ça ne me pose pas de problème étant donné que je ne commence qu'à dix heures demain mais si vous voulez annuler votre proposition, vous pouvez toujours.

- Certainement pas. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas invité quelqu'un à regarder un film avec moi, je ne vais pas revenir en arrière.

- Oui, enfin, ce n'est que moi, vous pouvez vous rétracter.

Surpris, Jane fixa Lisbon en plissant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'ce n'est que moi' ?

La jeune femme chercha ses mots quelques instants.

- Je… C'est…

- Je viens d'inviter une femme à regarder un film. Ma supérieure, de surcroît. Et vous faites passer mon acte de bravoure pour quelque chose d'anodin.

Lisbon comprit que son consultant cherchait juste à la taquiner un peu plus et elle roula des yeux en se remettant au travail. Elle s'était suffisamment mise dans le pétrin en acceptant la venue de Jane dans son appartement, pas besoin d'une gêne supplémentaire. D'après elle, cette soirée n'était pas une très bonne idée, peut-être même une très mauvaise idée. Mais elle allait faire en sorte que tout se déroule pour le mieux, dans une ambiance décontractée et calme. Elle devrait éviter les regards un peu longs, les disputes, les effusions de sentiments – facile –, les sujets épineux – sa vie sentimentale, par exemple – et tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec RedJohn.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- A rien, répondit-t-elle un peu trop vite.

Sa réponse déclencha un grand sourire chez son consultant. Elle devrait aussi éviter de le regarder lorsqu'il sourirait.

- Je me disais que c'était triste qu'aucun homme n'arrive à la cheville de Robert Redford, déclara-t-elle en terminant sa correction de rapport d'enquête.

- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas regardé au bon endroit, répliqua Jane en désignant son torse de ses mains.

- Laissez tomber, Jane, Robert Redford est modeste et il n'a pas peur d'inviter une femme à regarder un film, lui.

Il se leva et observa Lisbon remballer ses affaires avec hâte, sans oser casser le plaisir qu'elle ressentait de lui avoir cloué le bec. Il sourit en coin et choisit de feindre la timidité pour la rendre plus gentille. Lisbon passa devant lui sans se départir de son sourire et l'incita à sortir du bureau afin qu'elle puisse le verrouiller.

- Vous êtes bien silencieux, tout à coup. Oh, je sais… Vous avez décidé de passer du côté modeste pour que j'sois plus sympa avec vous.

Un peu surpris, le consultant haussa les sourcils et la laissa passer pour aller vers l'ascenseur.

- Alors, j'ai raison ? Insista-t-elle.

- Vous vous fourvoyez, déclara Jane en la regardant dans les yeux alors que les portes se refermaient.

Un sourire un peu plus grand se dessina sur le visage de Lisbon alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac pour y trouver ses clefs de voiture.

- Non, j'ai raison. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je serai gentille.

- Vous me semblez bien en joie à la pensée de vous et moi regardant un film à l'eau de rose, Lisbon, tenta Jane pour intervertir les rôles.

Ce qui marcha l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, alors que les joues de Lisbon prenaient une teinte rouge clair.

- N'importe quoi… Et arrêtez ça.

- Quoi ?

- Essayer de me mettre dans l'embarras alors que c'est vous qui vous êtes invité chez moi pour regarder un film.

Pendant que Lisbon marchait droit vers sa voiture, Jane sentit le DVD lui glisser légèrement entre les doigts. Il réalisa que ses deux mains étaient moites et sans saisir exactement pourquoi, il s'inquiéta. Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort de s'inviter chez Lisbon, finalement ? Pourtant, rien dans le comportement de la jeune femme ne le lui laissait penser. Son enthousiasme aurait du le rassurer, non ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Montez dans ma voiture ! s'exclama Lisbon, déjà assise au volant.

- Et comment est-ce que je rentre chez moi une fois que le film sera terminé ?

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'à une heure du matin, vous pourrez traverser mon quartier sans que personne n'ai envie de vous massacrer, vous et votre antiquité à roulettes ?

Jane ouvrit la porte côté passager pour éviter à la jeune femme de crier.

- Vous dormirez sur le canapé, il est confortable. Je ne vous laisse pas traverser mon quartier en costard-DS à une heure du mat'.

- Ça craint à ce point ? demanda le consultant.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et mit le contact.

- Non, allez-y, prenez votre voiture. Aucun problème. Si quelqu'un vous tire dessus, appelez-moi. Ah oui, mais… fit-elle semblant de réfléchir, si jamais ils vous volent votre téléphone ? Non, ça ira. Criez juste bien fort.

Jane ne pu s'empêcher de rire et il s'engouffra dans la voiture de Lisbon, le DVD toujours bien serré dans sa main droite.

- D'accord. Mais n'insultez plus ma voiture d'antiquité à roulettes.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon, j'annule la soirée DVD.

- Chiche ? Votre voiture est proche d'un tacot à pédales, soyez réaliste.

Le consultant saisit parfaitement la provocation et il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui accélérait pour sortir du parking.

- Vous me donnez encore une occasion de revenir sur ma décision. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que vous me testez, Lisbon ?

Lisbon marqua le stop avant de s'engager sur la route et se tourna vers Jane en pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un sourire.

- Vous pouvez encore descendre et rejoindre votre auto-tamponneuse, Jane.

Pour toute réponse, le consultant appuya sur le bouton gris qui verrouilla toutes les portes de la voiture puis il redirigea son regard vers sa supérieure. Il sut à cet instant qu'il venait d'installer une étrange tension entre eux et il soupçonna la jeune femme de s'en être aperçu aussi.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

La télécommande dans la main et le boitier dans l'autre, Lisbon inséra le DVD dans son lecteur. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis de la musique se fit entendre.

- On commence maintenant et on fera pause lorsque les pizzas arriveront ? proposa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et s'aperçu que le consultant était toujours debout à côté du canapé. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était nettement plus douée que lui pour paraître à l'aise.

- Bonne idée, répondit Jane.

- Installez-vous sur le canapé, je vais nous chercher à boire.

Elle se leva en le regardant du coin de l'œil pour être sûre qu'il s'asseyait. Depuis sa cuisine où elle sortait la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait entamé la veille, elle cria :

- Et enlevez votre veste de costume ! J'ai l'impression d'être encore au bureau !

- Ce sont des avances ? entendit-elle.

Elle se mit à rire et revint dans le salon avec deux verres de vin.

- Faites-moi croire que vous n'en avez pas marre d'être là-dedans…

Jane haussa les épaules et balança sa tête comme pour lui donner en partie raison, puis il ôta sa veste.

- Prêt pour deux heures quarante de Robert Redford ?

- Plus que jamais.

Lisbon lui donna son verre de vin dans un sourire et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Elle estima que la distance raisonnable à mettre entre eux deux était d'environ vingt centimètres. Ni plus, ni moins. Elle devait éviter qu'il pense « Elle s'installe vraiment prêt de moi » ou « Pourquoi se met-elle aussi loin ? ».

- C'est partit, déclara-t-elle en appuyant sur 'play'.

Le film commença gentiment, avec une jeune fille qui se préparait pour aller faire du cheval avec une amie.

- Je parie que l'une d'elle va y passer, souffla Jane.

Pour toute réponse, il reçu une tape dans le bras qui le fit sourire. Les pizzas arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et ils s'installèrent sur la table basse du salon tant bien que mal, posant leur verre de vin respectif sur le sol pour éviter un accident.

Les prévisions de Jane concernant le film s'avérèrent exactes, ce qu'il fit remarquer à Lisbon.

- Ah, ça y est, voilà votre homme idéal.

- Absolument, confirma la jeune femme en regardant son consultant du coin de l'œil et en mordant dans une nouvelle part de pizza.

- Je parie qu'il avait une femme mais qu'elle est partie parce que la vie au ranch ne lui plaisait pas.

- Oh…, soupira-t-elle. Vous êtes agaçant avec vos prédictions…

- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. Annie et Robert Redford vont tomber amoureux mais elle est mariée donc ça va être compliqué.

- Mais chut ! S'énerva gentiment Lisbon en fermant la boîte vide de sa pizza.

- Vous le connaissez de toute façon. Et au moment où ils vont commencer à se rapprocher, le mari va débarquer dans le Montana.

Elle se tourna vers Jane avec un regard noir et celui-ci la fixa, tout sourire. Elle se souvint de ses propres recommandations : ne pas faire durer un échange de regard. Mais c'était trop tard, elle venait juste de remarquer que Jane avait un point commun avec Robert Redford, et ça n'allait pas l'aider à garder ses distances. Elle détourna les yeux et se concentra sur l'écran.

Le film continua alors que les deux acolytes finissaient leur verre de vin et les différentes prédictions du consultant furent confirmées.

- Voilà, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit… Ils s'embrassent et le lendemain, papa MacLean débarque.

- Oui, Jane, félicitations, Jane.

Sentant une pointe de déception dans la voix de la jeune femme, Jane sourit et tenta de corriger le tir.

- J'aime bien deviner ce qui va se passer, ce n'est pas pour ça que le film ne me plait pas. Et puis même si je ne craque pas pour Robert Redford, je trouve Annie ravissante.

- Elle est jolie mais pas très intéressante, répliqua Lisbon.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Ah oui ? Elle vous plait ?

- Oui, elle est jolie, elle est forte et déterminée, commença à énumérer Jane sur ses doigts, elle fait tout pour sauver sa famille, elle s'adapte à la vie au ranch sans rechigner, elle est virée de son job de directrice en chef mais elle ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort, elle s'intéresse aux gens…

- D'accord, d'accord…

- C'est marrant, en fait, c'est vous.

- Quoi ?

Lui-même surpris par sa découverte, Jane garda le silence et reposa ses yeux sur l'écran. Emue par le fait que sa fille remontait sur son cheval, Annie avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne ressemble pas à Annie.

- Si, c'est vous.

- N'importe quoi, dit Lisbon en riant.

- Vous avez toutes les qualités que je viens d'énumérer ! s'exclama Jane en souriant.

- Non !

- Citez-moi en une de fausse.

- Je n'sais pas, je n'ai jamais vécu dans un ranch par exemple.

- Mais vous vous adaptez à toutes les situations.

- N'importe quoi…

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, constata Jane.

Il allongea son bras sur le dossier du canapé et s'assit de façon à faire face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci resta silencieuse quelques instants puis finit par accepter la défaite.

- D'accord, très bien. Je ressemble un peu à Annie.

- Vous êtes la même.

- Et Annie vous plait donc je vous plais ?

« Un point pour la petite brune » pensa Lisbon en voyant que Jane avait eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ah. Vous voyez que nous ne sommes pas les même.

- Meh…, répliqua Jane en haussant les épaules. Qui a dit que vous ne me plaisiez pas ?

Le sourire de Lisbon s'agrandit alors qu'elle secouait sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Je n'y crois pas… Vous êtes à la limite du flirt, tout ça pour avoir raison.

Au bout de secondes interminables, le consultant laissa apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Allez, finissons le film et on terminera notre discussion après.

Il se réinstalla face à l'écran sans pour autant enlever sa main du dossier.

- La discussion est close, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Elle ignora le léger rire du consultant et reporta son attention sur le film. Le père et la fille retournaient chez eux par avion alors que la mère rentrait en voiture, le cheval à l'abri dans un van. Annie souhaita bon voyage à sa fille et à son mari et leur promit de prendre la route au plus tôt pour les rejoindre.

Lisbon ne vit pas vraiment ce passage du film, trop concentrée sur ses propres faits et gestes. La conversation avait vite tendance à devenir ambigüe et elle sentait sa détermination se fragiliser au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait Jane sourire. Elle voulu jeter un œil discret sur le consultant mais elle s'arrêta net en sentant son regard posé sur elle.

Jane voulu enlever son bras du dossier mais il avait peur que son geste soit mal interprété. Il sentait de nouveau ses mains devenir moites et réalisa qu'il avait pris un énorme plaisir à taquiner Lisbon, autrement que par des remarques gênantes dans son milieu professionnel. Et s'il devait être franc avec lui-même, il venait seulement de se rendre compte que Lisbon lui plaisait. Il posa son regard sur ses cheveux ondulés qui couvraient son épaule et cru qu'elle allait se retourner. Mais elle semblait captivée par le film. Les deux personnages étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, infiniment triste de devoir se séparer.

- Je vois maintenant la ressemblance avec la fin de notre enquête, déclara Jane.

- Mm.

- Vous êtes triste ?

- Moins que d'habitude. Votre présence agaçante a eut raison de mes larmes.

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment, le gronda Lisbon.

Trois minutes plus tard, le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran.

- Bon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, vous et Annie.

Lisbon se leva du canapé et empila les cartons à pizzas en essayant d'éviter de répandre des miettes. Jane se leva à son tour et l'aida à débarrasser en prenant les deux verres à pied dans une main.

- Finalement, avec un chapeau de cow-boy, j'pourrais très bien jouer le rôle de Robert Redford.

Il prix une voix aigue et récita :

- « Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous est arrivé ? »

Il récupéra sa veste de sa main libre et la posa en boule sur sa tête en guise de chapeau, puis d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, il déclara :

- « Je ne me pose pas ce genre de question. Je n'ai rien cherché, je t'aime, c'est tout. »

Les deux cartons dans les mains, Lisbon le regardait, bouche bée.

- Alors, ça l'a fait ?

- Pas mal, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et jeta les cartons dans la poubelle. Elle récupéra ensuite les deux verres que Jane tenait dans les mains pour les mettre dans l'évier. Il était grand temps qu'elle aille se coucher.

- Je viens de repenser à un truc que vous m'avez dit un jour, dit Jane.

Les mains sur les hanches, la jeune femme dévisagea le consultant.

- Et ?

Il fit un pas vers elle et Lisbon entendit de l'hésitation dans sa voix.

- Si je m'excusais auprès de ceux qui portent plainte contre moi, certaines plaintes pourraient être retirées.

- Oui, répondit Lisbon d'un air surpris. C'est toujours d'actualité, d'ailleurs.

Le consultant soupira en réfléchissant.

- Peut-être… Je vais essayer d'aller présenter mes excuses à Wilfried Curtis.

- Oh… C'est… inattendu de votre part. Mais pourquoi ?

Abandonnant son sérieux pour un sourire plutôt satisfait, Jane haussa les épaules.

- Vous attendez quelque chose en retour ? demanda Lisbon.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Vous voulez être mieux payé ? Un meilleur canapé ? Plus de thé ?

- Non, non, rit Jane.

- Oh, je sais. Vous voulez que je vous dise que vous ressemblez à Robert Redford ?

- Ah…, réfléchit-il. La proposition est alléchante, laissez-moi réfléchir…

- De toute façon, vous avez un sourire très semblable, conclut la jeune femme avant de retourner dans son salon, déjà perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Jane pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sourire et la suivit sans un mot.

- Vous dormirez bien sur le canapé ?

- Avec un peu de paille et mon chapeau de cow-boy, ce sera parfait.

Lisbon lui lança un regard agacé mais amusé.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

- En quoi est-ce que nos sourires se ressemblent ? Questionna Jane en se rapprochant d'elle.

- J'ai dit ça comme ça, Jane.

Il se pencha pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux verts et plissa les yeux un court instant.

- Menteuse, vous le pensiez.

- D'accord, c'est vrai. Vous ne souriez pas beaucoup mais quand vous faites un sourire franc, ça se voit sur tout votre visage. C'est votre point commun.

- Et j'suis blond.

- Aussi.

- Bon ça va, j'suis content.

- De ressembler à Redford ? Il vous manque l'humilité, Jane.

- Je vais m'excuser auprès de Curtis demain, ça compte.

- Si c'est pour ressembler à Redford, c'est une mauvaise raison, expliqua Lisbon en riant.

Ses fossettes étaient assez prononcées et ses mains sur ses hanches lui donnaient un air autoritaire qui fit sourire le consultant.

- Non, c'est pour vous.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils, attendant plus d'explications.

- C'est uniquement pour vous. Parce que je suis désolé de doubler vos heures supplémentaires.

Le sourire de Lisbon disparut. Elle aurait du aller se coucher plus tôt, elle le comprit dès qu'elle sentit ces foutus papillons dans son estomac.

- Et je vais tenter de faire des efforts.

Jane regarda le sol un instant puis il releva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Celle-ci posa sa main gauche sur le dossier du canapé qui se trouvait derrière elle, comme pour se retenir. « Attends un peu et il va s'éloigner de toi, il va regarder ailleurs », pensa-t-elle. Mais sa bouche s'asséchait et le consultant la fixait encore et encore, sans l'once d'un sourire.

- Vous avez quand même un air de Redford, marmonna la jeune femme en sortant de sa transe.

- Ah oui ? Je m'achèterai un chapeau, comme ça…

Jane s'interrompit lorsqu'il réalisa que le visage de sa supérieure s'approchait du sien. Rien de ce qu'il avait envisagé ce soir ne ressemblait à cette scène. Elle baissa les paupières comme si le regarder devenait trop difficile et lorsqu'elle fut à moins de cinq centimètres de ses lèvres, elle ralentit, la respiration saccadée. La consultant comprit cela comme une question implicite à laquelle il répondit en se rapprochant à son tour. La décharge électrique qui le traversa lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin était indescriptible. Il avait soudain envie de cette femme comme si ce n'était plus sa collègue ni son amie. Il avait l'impression que c'était celle qu'il avait attendue. Et comme c'était elle la plus raisonnable et qu'elle était aussi celle qui avait commencé, il ne voyait aucune raison de se priver de toutes ces sensations. De les priver de ce moment hors du temps.

Lisbon avait perdu sa détermination au fur et à mesure de la soirée, elle le savait et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Pas encore. Pas alors que Jane posait ses mains tremblantes sur sa taille. Pas alors qu'il répondait à toutes les caresses de ses lèvres aussi tendrement. Elle avait vu sa liste de bonnes résolutions s'effacer à chaque regard transperçant du consultant et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui avait pris le dessus. Son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine lorsqu'il la serra contre lui. Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte de sa chambre et elle se décala légèrement, comme pour lui donner son accord. Elle pensa au lendemain et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Alors elle arrêta de penser.

Et elle aida Jane à la déshabiller et à se déshabiller.

- Je savais bien que vous aviez un plan en me faisant ôter ma veste de costume…, chuchota Jane.

- Vous ne vous taisez donc jamais ?

Entièrement nue, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit et savoura le moment où il la rejoignit.

- Je crois que je vais me faire plus silencieux à partir de maintenant…

_Fin du flashback_

Jane reprit connaissance. Un matelas était sous lui. Ce n'était pas celui de la chambre de Lisbon mais c'était tout de même une agréable sensation comparée au sol glacé de la camionnette.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Oui, je suis en retard. Le fait est que je voulais effectuer une petite correction avant de poster ce chapitre et j'aurais eu le temps hier après-midi mais j'ai choisi d'aller me promener au soleil avec mon amoureux… C'est condamnable à quel point ?**

_**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez grâce à ce chapitre ^^ **_

**Et comme il n'est jamais trop tard… Disclaimer : je ne possède rien sauf ma plume -)**

Merci tout plein pour vos reviews ! Merci à LAurore, Z2vy, Mxelle Juuw, Solealuna, WhySerious, The Lyly, caro94, Sweetylove30, Calypsoh, MadMouse, MissK369 et Enjoy, ainsi que ceux qui viennent me lire sans le dire.

**Je répondrai à vos reviews sur ce chapitre par message privé ****si vous êtes inscrit**** sur le site et sinon, merci d'avance !**

**Chapitre 7**

Jane entendit des bourdonnements autour de lui. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de voix lorsqu'un mot lui arriva aux tympans plus distinctement qu'un autre.

- …vous voir et votre chambre était vide.

Grace Van Pelt.

- C'est vrai ça, on n'a eu peur.

Wayne Rigsby.

- Je sais, je suis désolée. On devrait discuter ailleurs et le laisser se reposer, venez.

Teresa Lisbon. Il aurait voulu prononcer une phrase ou au moins ouvrir les yeux mais la force lui manquait. Il se rendormit.

Lorsqu'il émergea une seconde fois, ses paupières acceptèrent de battre un peu et il réussi à distinguer le plafond blanc de sa chambre d'hôpital. Oui, il était à l'hôpital, il l'avait comprit quand Van Pelt avait parlé de « chambre ». Il tourna la tête. A sa droite, assis dans un fauteuil roulant, un livre à la main, Kimball Cho.

- Hey, tenta-t-il de dire.

Voyant que son ami continuait tranquillement sa lecture, il en déduisit qu'aucun son n'était sortit.

- Hey, réessaya-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Cho leva les yeux. Son visage était couvert de contusions et pourtant, Jane distingua le sourire qu'il lui fit.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Il se racla la gorge.

- Vivant. Comment…

Il racla de nouveau sa gorge les sons ne voulaient pas sortir. Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas retrouver ta voix, le rassura Cho. Les urgentistes ont du t'intuber. Tu avais pris un mauvais coup dans la gorge et l'air ne passait plus. Pour les détails, tu verras avec ton médecin.

Il posa son livre et en faisant rouler son fauteuil, il s'empara de la cruche d'eau posée sur la petite commode et en versa dans un verre. Il mit la paille qui trônait fièrement à côté du verre à l'intérieur et l'approcha de la bouche de Jane pour qu'il puisse se désaltérer.

- Tu veux la fin de l'histoire ?

Jane cligna des paupières en continuant de boire.

- J'ai laissé ma montre GPS dans le camion, on t'a donc retrouvé très facilement. Arrivés sur place, on a lancé des fumigènes et on a tiré sur Carla Jager et ses hommes. Tu t'es évanoui parce que tu as reçu un mauvais coup à la tête.

- Ça, je m'en souviens, déclara Jane d'une voix déjà plus stable.

Il continua de fixer Cho pour en savoir plus.

- Lisbon va bien. Elle a des contusions un peu partout sur le corps et le poignet foulé. Contrairement à toi, c'est le gauche, pas le droit. Nettoyée du sang séché, c'est moins effrayant. Moi j'ai reçu une balle dans l'épaule et un méchant coup à la mâchoire. De contusions en bonus.

- Et moi ? demanda finalement Jane.

- Cheville fêlée, nez fêlé, poignet droit foulé, rotule abîmée mais ça se remettra plus vite que ton poignet d'après les médecins.

- Des contusions ?

- Non, tu as été épargné, pas même le début d'un hématome, ironisa Cho.

- Je le savais.

Le consultant tenta de bouger ses bras. Un petit lancement dans le poignet lui répondit mais rien d'insupportable. Les jambes ? Pas trop mal mais tout de même une douleur à la cheville et au genou. La tête ? Rien d'anormal.

- T'emballes pas, t'es sous morphine, se moqua l'asiatique.

- Ah oui, j'me disais aussi…

- Les fabricants de la bombe ont été dénoncés, retrouvés et arrêtés. Carla et ses sbires sont sous haute protection et Wallis avait disparu mais Hightower a fait des pieds et des mains pour le retrouver. Elle s'est chargée de lui en personne donc il ne doit plus en rester grand-chose.

- Bonne nouvelle…

Soudain, des voix résonnèrent dans le couloir. Les deux hommes distinguèrent la voix de Lisbon, puis celle inconnue d'une femme médecin.

- Et n'oubliez pas la pommade pour votre poignet, c'est important. Les fêlures sont plus difficilement soignables que les cassures et si vous ne faites pas attention, les os peuvent se briser au moindre mouvement brusque.

- Je serai prudente, merci docteur.

- Au revoir, bon rétablissement.

- Merci.

On frappa à la porte.

- Il faut que j'y aille, c'est l'heure de mes médicaments, plaisanta Cho. Et la prochaine fois que tu veux jouer les héros, pense à mettre une cape.

- Ne lui dit pas que je suis réveillé.

Jane esquissa un sourire et referma les yeux avant que son ami n'ouvre la porte à sa supérieure.

- Vous êtes libre de partir ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Pas vous ?

- Non. Mais ça va changer.

Lisbon le laissa sortir en souriant et pénétra dans la pièce à pas de loup. Elle vit que Jane dormait et s'approcha du lit. D'un geste doux, elle caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main, puis s'assit sur le siège à disposition.

- Je suis là, Jane. Vous pouvez vous réveiller, maintenant.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et soupira.

- Je vous promets de ne pas vous disputer pour avoir voulu nous sauver la vie. Je sais que c'était une situation délicate et que vous avez fait de votre mieux. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu une meilleure idée…

Elle regarda les yeux fermés de Jane et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Ok, vous êtes mon héros. Satisfait ?

Elle laissa ses yeux se promener dans la pièce alors qu'elle continuait de parler.

- Vous savez, on a la même blessure au poignet. C'est marrant, hein ? Enfin pas « marrant » dans le sens « on s'éclate » mais c'est une drôle de coïncidence. Jane ? J'dois avouer que vous me manquez un peu et devinez quoi ? Cho m'a versé une bouteille d'eau sur la figure pour que je me réveille dans le fossé et j'envisage fortement de faire la même chose avec vous si vous…

Elle s'interrompit net en voyant une paille dans un verre d'eau et elle comprit qu'elle s'était fait manipuler.

- Vous avez bu, déclara-t-elle alors. Sale enfoiré, vous êtes réveillé depuis combien de temps ?

- Oh, Lisbon…, marmonna Jane en laissant apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Vous êtes d'un vulgaire…

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et découvrit le regard noir auquel il avait tellement pensé pendant les heures sombres qu'il avait vécu.

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi sur ce plancher glacé.

- Comment vous vous sentez ?

- C'était quoi le code ?

Lisbon eut un mouvement de recul puis comme Jane se mettait à rire, elle le suivit et se maintenant le bras pour ne pas qu'il bouge trop.

Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Jane se redressa en grimaçant et tendit la main vers le verre d'eau. Lisbon s'empressa de l'aider et lui apporta le verre près des lèvres sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire un geste de plus. Il commença à boire puis il croisa son regard vert humide et ne le lâcha plus. Lisbon avait cette boule dans la gorge qui ne voulait pas partir et quand le consultant eut finit de boire, elle ravala ses larmes en reposant le verre sur la commode.

- Lisbon ? S'inquiéta alors Jane en saisissant son poignet valide.

La jeune femme fixa la porte sans avoir le courage de regarder Jane. Elle renifla alors que des larmes coulaient sur ces joues et que son chagrin s'intensifiait.

- Hey, Lisbon… C'est quoi ces larmes de crocodile ?

- Oh, taisez-vous.

Jane se redressa un peu plus jusqu'à se mettre en position assise et tira un peu sur le bras de sa supérieure pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle continuait de fixer la porte mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse encore la voir à travers ses larmes. Il baissa son poignet et la fit asseoir à côté de lui, dans le sens inverse. Lentement, il lâcha son poignet et glissa sa main derrière sa tête, appuyant ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

- Ne pleurez plus. Je suis sûr que Tom et Annie ont fini par se retrouver pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Il sentit les sanglots de la jeune femme se transformer en rire et il en eut les larmes aux yeux tellement ce son lui fit du bien, le guérit plus vite que n'importe quelle pommade. Il se recula légèrement et essaya de croiser son regard pour voir si une autre plaisanterie était nécessaire. Il eut à peine le temps de voir son visage que déjà les lèvres de la jeune femme effleuraient les siennes. Il descendit la main qui était sur sa tête jusqu'au creux de son dos et laissa le baiser suivre son cours. Des flashs de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble lui revinrent et il se demanda s'il revivrait un jour toutes ces sensations.

Puis Lisbon se recula un peu et il se racla la gorge.

- Allez-y, dites-le, marmonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

Il lança à Lisbon un regard réprobateur.

- Vous auriez pu marquer au moins une seconde d'hésitation.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire d'excuse.

- Remettez-vous vite sur pieds, Jane. Trois membres de l'équipe blessés sur cinq, c'est beaucoup. Alors on va avoir besoin de vos lumières pour les prochaines enquêtes.

- Lisbon, souffla Jane alors que la jeune femme se levait pour partir.

- Reposez-vous.

Elle détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie en contenant l'émotion qui l'avait envahie lorsque le consultant avait murmuré son nom.

- Lâche, déclara sèchement Jane en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

Il entendit les pas de la jeune femme se stopper net et regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

- Vous pensez que je manque de courage ? S'indigna Lisbon d'une voix tremblotante.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

- Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas le courage de me mettre en couple avec un homme marié à une vengeance.

Sa voix était sur le point de se briser mais elle prit une longue inspiration et ajouta avec une pointe de méchanceté :

- Et si vous avez l'intention de m'en vouloir pour ça, allez vous faire foutre.

Puis elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Jane resta de marbre quelques secondes, puis il s'empara brusquement du verre posé sur sa table et le lança violemment à travers la pièce, provoquant le même fracas que celui qu'il venait de créer dans le cœur de sa supérieure.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Patron ?

- Ah, Rigsby, ça y est, vous avez du nouveau ?

- Non, désolé, c'est juste un autre mot de Jane, déclara l'agent en retenant un sourire.

- Mettez-le dans la corbeille avec les autres.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Celui-ci est différent des autres, il…

- Il est rose, oui, comme les cinq précédents.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, il…

- Il a dessiné un cœur ? S'agaça la jeune femme. Comme celui que Van Pelt m'a déposé ce matin ?

- Oui, aussi. Mais c'est un mot parfumé.

- Du rose, un cœur, et maintenant du parfum… Il veut vraiment que je le déteste encore plus ou quoi ?

Elle se leva, arracha le mot de la main de Rigsby et le lança dans la poubelle sous ses yeux rieurs.

- Vous avez lu le premier au moins ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Parce qu'il est rose ?

- Parce qu'il vient de Jane. Et arrêtez avec vos questions, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- D'accord. Mais on connait Jane depuis un certain temps maintenant et les choses ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je n'sais pas mais je l'ai entendu demander si les ballons à l'hélium étaient autorisés dans les bureaux. J'dis ça, j'dis rien.

Sur ces mots inquiétant, l'agent quitta la pièce en laissant Lisbon en proie à une légère colère loin d'être aussi forte que celle qu'elle avait ressentie à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt. La rancune s'estompait et ses sentiments reprenaient forme. Elle su alors que jamais elle n'arriverait à se débarrasser de cette foutue attirance.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Toujours pas.

- Je me doute, répondit Jane à son ami et collègue. C'est son droit.

- Et c'est la dernière fois que je lui apporte un mot de ta part.

Il regarda le plafond en esquissant un sourire de tristesse, repensant inlassablement à ce mot qu'il lui avait dit dans sa chambre de soins.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais tu as clairement dépassé les bornes.

- Cho, mon ami, j'ai merdé. Je voulais vraiment être avec elle.

- Tu l'es. Elle a changé d'avis et est allée voir Hightower pour te reprendre dans l'équipe hier mais…

Jane se mit à rire, interrompant Cho.

- Non, non… Enfin, oui, elle m'a repris, c'est vrai…

Il passa d'une position allongée en position assise et la gêne lui fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'agent pour comprendre de quoi il retournait exactement.

- Aucune trace de plaisanterie sur ton visage, déclara celui-ci d'un ton monocorde. J'ai peur, je m'en vais.

- Tu la connais bien, t'as pas une idée ?

- J'ai des tas d'idées. Pour des tas de choses. Et pour des tas de gens. Mais je suis intelligent alors je vais m'éclipser discrètement de ce grenier.

- Tu penses que je suis désespéré mais tu as tort, ronchonna le consultant.

L'agent garda le silence et continua de marcher tranquillement vers la sortie.

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle était lâche…

Le parquet s'arrêta de grincer et Cho soupira.

- Effectivement…

- Quoi « effectivement » ?

- Tu as une bonne raison d'être désespéré parce que tu as bien merdé.

La porte se referma et Jane soupira une énième fois.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Lisbon, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir blessée. Je savais que vous aviez de bonnes raisons de ne pas sortir avec moi et je me suis sentit profondément vexé. C'est par lâcheté que je vous ai traitée de lâche. C'est vraiment ridicule parce que vous êtes la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je ne vais pas vous supplier de sortir avec moi mais s'il vous plait, laissez-moi une chance de me faire pardonner. Je serai un consultant et un ami exemplaire, je ferai de mon mieux.

Jane fixa ses mains croisées sur ses genoux et grimaça.

- Oui, c'est pas trop mal. Mais ça manque définitivement de charme et d'originalité.

Il jeta un œil sur sa montre. Déjà vingt-deux heures. Dans moins d'une heure, Lisbon rentrerait chez elle et l'ambiance serait aussi froide le lendemain. Peut-être que c'était encore un peu tôt, finalement. Oui. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il attende quelques jours avant de s'excuser. Il changea d'avis une dizaine de fois avant de prendre une vraie décision.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Toc, toc, toc.

Lisbon releva la tête et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit Jane dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

- Vous frappez, maintenant ?

- A proprement parler, non, puisque j'ai encore mal aux deux bras mais l'intention était là.

Elle baissa la tête et continua sa lecture. Cette attitude était encore moins encourageante qu'un lancer d'agrafeuse ou de pot à crayons sous une déferlante d'insultes.

- Je peux vous parler ?

- Bien sûr, marmonna la jeune femme.

Jane détourna le regard da sa supérieure quelques secondes, le temps de saisir la poignée de la porte du bureau et de la tirer vers lui pour la fermer. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'un violent coup dans le visage le propulsait contre la porte mal fermée qui s'ouvrit à la volée, et il se retrouva assis sur le sol, à moitié en dehors du bureau de Lisbon.

- Voilà, souffla Lisbon, maintenant je suis soulagée. Et je suis tellement fatiguée que vous pouvez dorénavant m'insulter de tout ce que vous voulez, je ne ferai plus que penser à mon lit douillet.

Son ton sec refroidit légèrement le consultant mais il se releva en se frottant douloureusement le nez. Il fit quelques pas en avant et referma la porte derrière tout en surveillant la jeune femme, qui retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit, dit-il, légèrement essoufflé. A l'hôpital.

Lisbon passa à la page suivante de son rapport sans un mot.

- C'était… mais…

Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde une telle violence suivie d'une telle absence de réaction et tout devenait plus difficile que prévu.

- Bon, Lisbon, je vais être honnête… J'avais préparé un super texte exprimant tout mes regrets et promettant monts et merveilles mais je l'ai oublié et puis vous avez l'air de vous en désintéresser royalement donc peu importe…

Il se dirigea vers la corbeille à papier et en sortit les mots roses qu'il déplia un par un en les éparpillant sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Elle le laissa faire et ne pu que constater qu'il n'y avait absolument rien dans aucun des papiers. Jane fut soulagé de voir enfin apparaître de la surprise dans ses yeux.

- Quelle délicate attention, déclara la jeune femme.

- Ils étaient roses, je savais très bien que vous les jetteriez directement, à quoi bon y écrire quelque chose ?

- Mm… Et… y a-t-il un sens à tout ça ? Ou… pas ?

- Vous détestez ce qui est rose. Je suis loin d'être rose, je suis sombre. Très très sombre.

Lisbon releva son regard vers le consultant.

- Et j'adore le vert émeraude de vos yeux.

- Jane…

- Alors quoi que vous décidiez, nous sommes et resterons amis.

Le regard sérieux de Jane donna presque l'envie de rire à Lisbon. Etait-il vraiment en train de jouer une scène digne des feux de l'amour ou était-elle en train de cauchemarder ?

- Parce que… ?

- Parce que, poursuivit Jane, légèrement hésitant, eh bien…

- Le vert émeraude et le sombre vont bien ensemble, peut-être ?

- Oui, exactement, voilà.

- Mm… acquiesça Lisbon d'un air pensif. En plus, ce sont les couleurs de ma brosse à dents vert et noir. C'est un signe, non ?

- Oh oui, oui, certainement.

La jeune femme se leva en reculant son fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour fermer ses volets. Une tempête se levait dehors et elle préférait rentrer maintenant plutôt que de rouler sous une pluie torrentielle.

- Je vais me faire livrer une pizza et la manger en regardant « Out of Africa ».

- Ah… Robert Redford, encore et toujours, hein ?

- Que voulez-vous ? C'est l'homme parfait. Il y a aussi Meryl Streep.

- Intéressant… Je vous suis, je rentre aussi. J'ai un nez à soigner…

- Bien, déclara la jeune femme en fermant sa veste et en éteignant son ordinateur. Et récitez-moi le texte que vous aviez prévu parce que franchement, votre démonstration « papiers roses » n'était pas terrible.

Jane s'éclaircit la voix.

- Lisbon, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir blessée. Je savais que vous aviez de bonnes raisons de ne pas sortir avec moi et je me suis sentit profondément vexé. C'est par lâcheté que je vous ai traitée de lâche. C'est vraiment ridicule parce que vous êtes la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je ne vais pas vous supplier de sortir avec moi mais s'il vous plait, laissez-moi une chance de me faire pardonner. Je serai un consultant et un ami exemplaire, je ferai de mon mieux. Voilà.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe…, grimaça Lisbon en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

- Quoi ?

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas essayé de te faire pardonner avec ça…

Si la surprise du tutoiement lui donna de nombreux frissons, Jane n'en fit rien paraître.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh c'est encore plus gnangnan que les papiers roses…

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et Jane appuya sur le zéro, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que Lisbon fixait les portes sans esquisser le moindre sourire. Mais tout dans son attitude montrait son soulagement et son impatience.

- Je vais quand même essayer d'avoir un comportement exemplaire.

- Arrêtes, tu t'enfonces.

- Très bien. La vérité, c'est que moi aussi je pense fortement à ton lit douillet depuis que tu l'as mentionné.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne pu retenir son rire. Elle sortit de la cabine et marcha en direction de sa voiture sous une pluie glacée dont elle sentait à peine la violence des gouttes, suivie de près par Jane.

Ce soir-là, elle ne vit pas la fin du film, elle ne vit pas le personnage de Robert Redford embrasser celle qu'il aimait, elle ne pleura pas de tristesse ni d'émotion. Elle abandonna le charme et l'élégance de Redford pour les lèvres de Jane sans le moindre regret.

THE END


End file.
